Pirates of the Caribbean: Moonlight's Curse
by ArianaielNightstar
Summary: COMPLETED. In this first installment of a series of 3, follow Hope Danforth, daughter of Port Royal's minister, on a journey that takes her to a future she never expected would happen. This is where the legacy of Hope Danforth began.
1. The Arrival of Governor Swann

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything POTC related except for my own characters.

NOTE: Like I said in the notes from my story: **POTC Book 3: The Sparrow's Quest**. I have overhauled all the chapters from POTC Book 1(added several new scenes and a new chapter! YAY!!!) If you want, it is recommended to read the two sequels: _The Dragon's Eye _and _The__ Sparrow's Quest._ I hope you enjoy!!! PLEASE REVIEW

Book 1: Pirates of the Caribbean: Moonlight's Curse

CHAPTER 1

Prologue and Arrival of Governor Swann

The full moon cast its glow over the town of Port Royal. All the inhabitants had gone to bed for the night, thus filling the town with silence. The town was calm as a scream broke the silence.

"You're doing beautifully, Miss Danforth, but I need you to breathe," the midwife instructed a young woman in her early 30s. "Very good, Isabelle. Now I need you to push." Isabelle did as told. "I can see the head. Come on now, Isabelle." After a few more pushes the baby was born. "Congratulations, you have another beautiful baby girl," the midwife said smiling. After cleaning the baby off she was handed to Isabelle.

"She's so beautiful," Isabelle said. Reverend Charles Danforth stood over his wife with a smile but also in sadness. "My beautiful baby girl, it's a shame I will never see you grow up."

"Miss, I do not understand," the midwife asked in confusion.

"Victoria, what I am going to ask you is something you will be against. But you must comply with our wishes if our new daughter is to live a normal life." Victoria was hesitant for a few moments before she nodded in agreement.

"In a few days you must tell all who ask that Isabelle died from complications in childbirth." Reverend Danforth said.

"What? I can't do that Reverend I'm sorry. It would be against everything I am and believe in."

"Victoria, please. I want my daughter to grow up without questions to her lineage."

"But why?"

"Because of who she really is." Victoria was silent as she bowed her head.

Two days later a small boat sailed out of Port Royal with one occupant into the blackness of the night.

_13 years later _

"Hope? Are you awake?" A thirteen year old Hope Danforth slowly opened her eyes and rolled over onto her back just as her door opened and her father and a couple maids entered. "Hope! For heavens sake! It's close to midday. The new governor will be arriving soon. We must get you ready." One of the maids went over and opened her window curtains and the bright rays of the sun filtered into the room. Hope covered her eyes to shield the bright light.

"Father, I hardly believe my presence is needed. What can a mere girl as I hope to bring to the Governor's arrival?"

"It would show respect to him. I hear he has a daughter around your age that is coming over with him."

"Really?" Hope said.

"Indeed. Now we haven't got much time. We must get you ready." Danforth said as he lifted the cover of the box the second maid was holding and pulled out a light blue dress with white lace.

"Oh, father. It's beautiful!" Hope said hopping off her bed and running to him. "Thank you, thank you!" she said hugging him before he handed her the dress.

"You're very welcome, my dear. Now go get ready we will leave shortly." Danforth said as he left the room. Several minutes later Hope walked down the stairs slowly and was greeted by her father and older sister who were waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"Hope, you look divine. This will certainly turn the heads of several young lads today." Catherine said smiling.

"Lads? Yuck!"

"Your sister is right, Hope. You are at the age now when young suitors will be courting you." Danforth added. Hope made a face but stayed silent.

The whole town had turned up on the dock for the arrival of the new governor of Port Royal, Governor Weatherby Swann and his 12 year old daughter, Elizabeth. As the ship sailed into port the ramp was pulled out and a few members of the crew ran down it carrying a young boy.

"We need a doctor." One of them shouted. The two crew members were met by the midwife Victoria, as the three headed back into town. A few moments later a man with a brown wig, stately hat, and a red, gold embroidered overcoat and inner coat appeared at the top of the ramp followed by a girl in a blue dress, her hair in bun on top and remaining ends curled. Valveless trumpets heralded his descent to shore. After greeting a few of the more upstanding nobles the Governor stopped in front of Reverend Danforth.

"Charles Danforth, it's wonderful to see you again old friend," Governor Swann greeted.

"Governor Swann, it has been too long," Danforth said shaking his hand.

"Charles, this is my daughter Elizabeth."

"It's a pleasure young Miss Swann."

"Pleased to meet you, Reverend." Elizabeth greeted.

"Governor, Elizabeth, these are my daughters, Catherine and Hope."

"It's wonderful to meet you Governor, and you Miss Swann." Elizabeth nodded and looked at Hope.

"Hello," Hope said smiling.

"Hello," Elizabeth repeated smiling back.

"Governor Swann," Hope acknowledged.

"Miss Danforth, young Miss Danforth." Swann said bowing before he moved on. Governor Swann was replaced by the captain and Lieutenant Norrington.

"Ah, Reverend." The captain said shaking his hand.

"Captain. Wonderful to see you again." The captain nodded before turning to Norrington. "Reverend Danforth, girls. Allow me to introduce my second, Lieutenant Norrington." Catherine and Norrington stared at each other star struck.

"Lieutenant Norrington. My name is Catherine Danforth."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Danforth," Norrington said kissing her hand. Reverend Danforth smiled proudly at the two. Hope looked at her sister and shook her head.

"Lieutenant Norrington, Captain, this is my youngest daughter Hope."

"Wonderful to meet you young Hope," The captain said and Norrington bowed his head at her.

"Miss Hope," he said before looking back at Catherine then heading on his way. When he was out of ear shot Reverend Danforth whispered to her.

"That is a fine young man, there."

"Yes. He is." Hope watched the display between her father and sister. Her mind wandered to the boy they had rushed away.

"Who was he? Where did he come from? He certainly didn't dress like the other occupants on the ship," Hope said to herself before she looked at the end of the ramp and saw several young lads standing there, no doubt they were midshipmen. They were all staring at her, smiling, and bowing at her. She only smiled and bowed back. Suddenly one walked over to her. He was handsome in her mind. Reverend Danforth and Catherine looked on.

"I could not help noticing you from over there. I'm Midshipman Gillette," he said bowing. Hope smiled and laughed.

"Do you have a first name Mr. Gillette?" He blushed at this comment.

"I must apologize. My full name is Edward Gillette."

"Hope Danforth." Gillette lifted her hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Danforth. I'm certain will be seeing more of each other."

"I'm sure of it. Good day to you, Mr. Gillette," Hope said smiling and bowing to him. Gillette smiled back, still blushing and walked back over to the others. Catherine took the opportunity and nudged her sister. "What was that for?"

"I can tell you are going to popular with the young men. As you get older you will be a heartbreaker." Hope laughed.

"And you called young lads, disgusting." Reverend Danforth said to Hope.

"Maybe I spoke to soon. He's the first boy to actually talk to me like that."

"I can organize an arranged marriage between the both of you when you're older."

"Father. There is no need for that." Hope said. Her father nodded as they watched the Governor make his rounds.

NOTE: Well? Do you like? Dislike? Better than original? Please R & R

ArianaielNightstar

Next Chapter: _A Life Started & A Future Ended_


	2. A Life Started and A Future Ended

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything POTC related.

NOTE: Second overhauled chapter! Yay!

**EXTENDED SCENE**

CHAPTER 2

A Life Started and a Future Ended

Hope slowly walked through the streets of Port Royal enjoying the breezy summer day. She didn't know what it was she liked so much about the Caribbean. Perhaps it was the salty, sea air that welcomed her every morning or just the atmosphere. She heard what it was like living in England and being surrounded by several buildings and avoiding horse drawn carriages and large groups of people from Elizabeth and Edward. The only place she had really ever known was Port Royal. When her father traveled to other towns she was never allowed to go with him. She wondered if that was the reason she was so fascinated with pirates. They were free to do what their hearts, even if blackened, desired. They saw the world and she wanted that as well. Though she loved Port Royal she wanted nothing more than to get out and have just one adventure, or at least visit a neighboring town. Her father always questioned her wanting to be adventuresome and she never really could answer that question. Walking up the stairs and into her home she immediately caught sight of Lieutenant Norrington.

"Lieutenant Norrington," she said simply with confusion.

"Good day, Miss Danforth."

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Hope asked removing her bonnet and giving it too one of the maids.

"I have actually come to speak with your father." Hope smiled wide knowing his reason.

"So you have finally found the courage to ask my father for permission to marry, Catherine." He smiled and looked down.

"Indeed. She is fine woman," he said returning his gaze to her.

"Yes she is. She's very caring of others and has been a surrogate mother to me since our mother died giving birth to me. She will make an excellent mother one day." Hope said as she started towards the staircase. "She loves you. More than you probably know. You will make her a wonderful husband, James." Norrington was about to say something when the butler came from Reverend Danforth's study.

"You may go in now, sir."

"Thank you."

"Good day to you, Lieutenant Norrington. I wish you luck with my father, though I doubt you will need it. He has admired you since the day you both met." Norrington smiled and nodded.

"Good day, Miss Danforth," Norrinton said as he headed toward the study but not before turning back towards Hope as she reached the upper landing.

"Miss Danforth!" Hope stopped and looked down to him.

"You honor me with your blessing, Hope." She bowed her head before she walked to her room. Norrington watched her leave before he continued on into the study. As Hope walked past Catherine's room she knocked.

"Enter," a muffled reply came from within. When Hope entered she saw Catherine sitting at her desk reading. "Hope. Come in."

"You will never believe who is here," Hope said sitting on the bed.

"And who would that be?"

"Lieutenant Norrington." Catherine's head shot to her as she jumped up.

"Why did no one come and tell me," she said going to the mirror, fixing her hair, and heading to the door. Hope stopped her before she got too far.

"He came to speak with father," Hope said giving her sister a look. Catherine instantly realized it and her eyes brightened.

"Are you serious?" Hope nodded and smiled. Catherine laughed and hugged her.

"Can you believe it? I will be Mrs. James Norrington."

"Yes. I can't believe it has been one year already."

SCENE CHANGE

After Reverend Danforth finished his business with Lieutenant Norrington he walked upstairs to tell his daughters he would be leaving for a week. Once upstairs he heard laughter coming from Catherine's room and smiled before knocking.

"My dears, may I enter?" he asked.

"Yes, father," Catherine said.

"I just wanted to let you both know that I will be going to Port de Poix for about week. It may be less and it may be more. The minister there is a close friend of mine and he is gravely ill. His family wishes me to be there in case the worst should happen. Will you be all right here by yourselves?"

"We will be fine, father. If anything goes wrong we can go to the, governor."

"Very well. I will be leaving tomorrow morning." The girls nodded. Danforth headed back out of the room but not before turning back towards them. "Before I forget, Catherine. Lieutenant Norrington has asked me permission to marry you and I have agreed. He says he will return tomorrow night and ask you properly." Catherine smiled big.

"Yes, father." He then turned on his heels and exited. As he closed the door he heard the girls laughing once again.

SCENE CHANGE

The town of Port Royal was set ablaze as blasts from cannons echoed through the streets combined with the screams of the terrified citizens. Hope stood motionless on the balcony of her room, and watched in no apparent fear as a ship fired its cannons at Port Royal. Though it was night she could see that the ship was unique. As the several blasts lit up the night sky she caught sight of red sails.

"What kind of ship has red sails?" Just as she spoke one of the maids ran into her room.

"Miss Danforth. Please, come quickly. We must hide you. Pirates are attacking the town." She said pulling Hope away from the window. The two of them along with several other servants ran down the stairs and into the front hall just as the door swung open and Lieutenant Norrington came in carrying Catherine. Hope saw that his entire uniform was soaked with blood and his hat was gone. She thought it was his own blood until he yelled out, "She's been shot." A few of the maids ran over and led him into the parlor where they laid Catherine on the settee. Hope edged slowly towards the parlor, fear and confusion etched on her features. She stood in the doorway staring.

"Someone get the doctor," one of the maids screamed as they began taking her clothes off so they could cleanse the wound.

"He's dead. That was the first place I went," Norrington informed them. The servants helping looked at him in disbelief.

"What about the midwife, she may not be a medical doctor but she is the only chance we have."

"Go," the butler spoke as the two maids rushed out the door. The butler looked up and saw Hope standing in the doorway. "Miss Hope, we could use your help." Hope broke out of her trance and ran to the settee. "I need you to comfort her, Lieutenant apply pressure to her wound I will be right back." As the butler ran into the kitchen a cannon ball shot through the window and threw him through the kitchen doors. Hope screamed out in horror and started shake in fear. Norrington placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"Hope, I know this is difficult, but I need you to help." After a moment she regained composure and turned her attention towards her sister but not before realizing they were completely alone. The only sounds she could hear were the blasts from the cannons. Most of the servants had fled the house in fear. They shared a gaze before Norrington continued to clean the wound as best he could.

"Catherine. You have to hold on help is coming, you just have stay with us." Norrington said to her. Shortly after Catherine opened her eyes.

"James?" Norrington got up from his knees and leaned over her.

"I'm here. I'm right here," he said squeezing her hand and touching her cheek.

"Hope?"

"Right here," Hope said coming around and facing her.

"I love you both so very much. Do not forget that. Tell father that as well."

"I will, I promise." Hope said tears filling her eyes. After a few moments of silence Catherine spoke, her voice breaking as she did.

"I don't want to leave you like this, Hope,"

"Then don't. You just have too hold on a little while longer, help is coming."

"I cannot."

"Please, Catherine. Don't leave me, I still need you, James needs you, father needs you, we all need you." Catherine was silent for a moment before she looked back at Hope.

"You remember our song." Hope nodded slowly.

"Yes."

"I want you to remember that. Whenever you need me just sing that song and I will be right beside you even though you won't see me. That's all you need to do," Catherine reached over and wiped the tears away from Hope's face.

"James, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," he said, his voice breaking.

"Watch over, Hope. Protect her and keep her safe. Promise me you will do this. Promise me."

"No. I will not promise…" Catherine was about to say something when he cut her off.

"I will not promise. I will swear. On my oath, I swear on my life, I will protect and keep her safe," Norrington said sincerely. Catherine smiled. "I swear to you," he said as he leaned down and kissed her. "I love you." Catherine looked at Hope and smiled. "Sing to me."

"Hark, a solemn bell is ringing, clear through the night. Thou, my love, art heavenward winging, home through the night. Earthly dust from off thee shaken. Soul immortal shalt thou awaken. With thy last dim journey taken, home through the night." As Hope finished Catherine closed her eyes and fell limp.

"Catherine?!" Hope said picking up her sister. "Catherine, please. Please don't leave me." When no movement was received Hope burst into tears and cradled her sister. Norrington fell back on his knees and lowered his head. A few moments later the two maids burst through the door with Victoria, the midwife. They stopped at the sight before them. Hope raised her head which was now tear streaked, red, and held a hint of anger.

"You're too late. She's dead." With that she re-lowered her head. Knowing that there was nothing more he could do for Catherine he could do one thing. With that thought he reached over and embraced the sobbing fourteen year old.

"It's all right, Hope. We'll be okay."

SCENE CHANGE

A few days later Reverend Danforth returned after finding out the death of eldest daughter. Those present at the funeral included Governor Swann, Elizabeth, Norrington, Gillette, Hope, and a few other officers and townspeople. Hope stared at the coffin in a blank stare. On her left Elizabeth stood providing as much comfort as she could by holding Hope's hand. On her right stood Midshipman Edward Gillette with a comforting arm around her waist. Both of them had been friends since the day they met and she had to confess she did enjoy his company. Hope took her gaze from the coffin and looked to her right at Lieutenant Norrington who stood stiff with a solemn expression. She felt sorry for him. She lost her sister but he lost the woman he loved, the woman he was to marry. She couldn't even imagine what that felt like.

"In your name, Amen," Reverend Danforth finished as he closed his bible. "Rest in peace, my daughter." He then looked over Hope and they made eye contact. She had managed to keep her composure throughout the entire service but in that moment she couldn't hold it in and the tears fell. Without thinking she cried into Gillette's jacket. She knew that wasn't the proper thing to do in public with a gentleman viewed by all as just a friend to her, but she didn't care. Gillette was caught a little off guard by this but he kept his arm around her waist and placed his other on her shoulder and comforted her, the best he could. Soon after everyone went their own ways including Reverend Danforth. Elizabeth stayed for awhile until her father placed a hand on her shoulder that told her it was time to go.

"I'm sorry. If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me," Elizabeth said hugging Hope. Hope smiled a little.

"Thank you." Elizabeth nodded and left with her father. After a few moments Gillette turned to her.

"Would you like me to escort you home?" Hope looked at him then over to where Lieutenant Norrington stood alone. He must have felt her gaze on him because he looked over at her. There were no words, just the emotions they projected at the other. Hope then turned to Gillette.

"Yes. I would like that." He offered her his arm as they turned and left. When they reached the end of the cemetery Hope turned back to Norrington. He stood still staring at her coffin, the wind gently ruffling his jacket. Turning her gaze away they continued towards the Danforth House.

NOTE: So? What do you think? Better than original? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Next Chapter: _The Art of Love_


	3. The Art of Love

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything POTC related.

NOTE: Sorry that last chapter was so sad and depressing. I thought it necessary to accentuate that part of Hope's life to help the flow of the rest of the prequel, with Jack Sparrow's entrance and her attitude towards him in the beginning. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

**EDITED ONLY**

CHAPTER 3

The Art of Love

"Hope! Hurry up! The bell just rung the Dauntless is coming into port!" a fourteen year old Elizabeth yelled to fifteen year old Hope.

"I'm coming. There really is no hurry. They still need to weigh anchor, unload prisoners, and other menial things."

"Hope. You cannot be serious. Aren't you the least bit excited to see Edward? The both of you have been seeing so much of each other the people are beginning to think you both are courting." They walked across the bridge towards the dock where the HMS Dauntless was weighing anchor.

"Who says that we're not?" Elizabeth stared at her.

"No. You sneak. Why have you not told me? I'm your best friend."

"It hasn't been going on for that long. He asked my father for permission to court me right before he left three weeks ago."

"I can't believe it. Well, from what I see he has already gained your favor and he knows this as does your father. So when do you think he will ask permission to marry you?"

"I don't know but I'm hoping soon." They watched as Lieutenant Norrington walked down the ramp with the commodore and the captain. He looked sad. "He still mourns deeply for her."

"Do you and your father not?"

"Of course. My father, being a minister, has accepted her death feeling as that it was her time."

"And what about you?" Elizabeth asked as they stopped just shy of the dock.

"I'm trying to accept it but I can't help but want revenge against the bloody pirate who killed Catherine."

"It's funny."

"What is?"

"You and I loved pirates, even hearing the word made us smile. But now you spit on even the mention of the name." Hope was silent.

"And what made you start hating pirates?"

"Same reasons as you, I guess. I really don't know why. I just woke up and hated them." They both turned their attention to the dock and saw Gillette and few of the other midshipmen speaking with the commodore. They saluted each other before taking their leave. As the group walked up the ramp and onto the upper deck Gillette caught sight of Hope and Elizabeth and waved to them. They girls gave a small wave back. "He seems very cheery to see you." Elizabeth said smiling. Hope blushed and laughed. As they all neared each other Gillette took Hope's hand and kissed it.

"Miss Danforth. Miss Swann," he said bowing at Elizabeth.

"Mr. Gillette. It is a pleasure seeing you again." He smiled and bowed before offering Hope his arm.

"Shall we?" Hope took it as the three continued into town. As they walked Gillette told them all about his trip and the girls told him of the things that had happened in Port Royal since he left.

"Oh, good heavens! I completely forgot my father wanted me to meet him at midday. I must go. Elizabeth I shall see you later. Mr. Gillette."

"Will I see you later?" he asked.

"It looks so." Hope said smiling before hurrying off to meet her father.

SCENE CHANGE

"My father is going to kill me," Hope said to herself as she rushed through the town to her home. As she rounded a corner a boy about her age ran into her coming from the other way. The impact sent them toppling to the ground.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, miss. I wasn't watching where I was going," the boy said going over to Hope and offering his hand to her. Hope was instantly taken in by his brown eyes and handsome features.

"It's fine. I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going either." Hope said taking his hand. They stood there starring at each other for a moment before the boy bowed to her introducing himself.

"My name is Will Turner. I don't believe we've met before." Hope smiled and curtseyed.

"My name is Hope Danforth."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Danforth."

"Please. Call me Hope. I hate it when people my own age call me, miss." Hope said before she cocked her head as if recognizing him. "You look familiar to me. Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"I would think I would remember a beautiful face as yours, Miss Danforth." Hope blushed but that was replaced by comprehension.

"Now I recognize you. You were the boy they rushed to a doctor the day Governor Swann arrived."

"Yes, I believe that was me."

"I am glad to see that you are all right. I must apologize for I must run. I am late meeting my father. Good day, Mr. Turner." Will watched as Hope disappeared around yet another corner.

"Good day!" He shouted after her. "Hope." He said softly as he smiled.

NOTE: So? Your opinions please? Be nice! The next chapter will be happier. I promise. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Sorry this chapter was so short

ArianaielNightstar

Next Chapter: _A Sword Order_


	4. A Sword Order

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related

**NEW SCENE**

CHAPTER 4

A Sword Order

Reverend Danforth stepped out of the wooden carriage and walked up the stairs to the governor's house and knocked.

"Good day, Reverend Danforth," the butler said opening the door.

"Good day. I was wondering if my daughter was here?"

"Yes, sir she is."

"I must speak with her. May I come in?"

"Of course, sir." The butler stood aside and allowed the Reverend to enter. "Wait here, please." With that the butler walked away and into the study where Hope, now seventeen, and Elizabeth, now sixteen sat reading. "Miss Danforth." Hope looked up. "Your father is here. He says he must speak with you." The two girls looked at each other confused.

"Why on earth would my father come here to speak with me?"

"I don't know. You should probably go see why."

"Right. Thank you, Henry." she said as she hurried out of the study and into the foyer.

"Father?" Hope said catching sight of her father.

"Hope."

"What is it? Are you all right?" she said walking to him.

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine. I only came to ask a favor. A family is baptizing their newborn child today or I would have done this myself."

"What is it? I'll take care of it."

"I need you to place a sword order for me."

"Why not have Ann or Miles do it?"

"I would have but they are off doing errands of their own. I need you to do this for me today, and tell Mr. Brown that I will need it by the end of the week."

"Okay. What do you wish me to ask for?" Danforth smiled and gave her a list of what he needed before taking his leave. Elizabeth continued reading as Hope returned to the study. "I'm sorry. I must run. My father wishes me to place an order for a sword. And no one else is around to do so."

"All right. Do you want me to ask someone to escort you?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll be fine by myself."

"Very well. Be careful."

"I will. Goodbye." Hope grabbed her things and met the carriage master outside as she was driven into town. "Wait here. I will return shortly," she said to the driver as he opened the door and helped her down.

"Yes, Miss Danforth." Hope then continued into town and to the Blacksmith shop. When she reached the shop she lifted her fist to knock but stopped when she heard the clanging of swords. Confused by this she knocked again, but received no answer. She knocked a few more times and still received no answer.

"Mr. Brown?" she yelled knocking again, no reply, but the swords continued. "Mr. Brown I have an order that I need to place. Mr. Brown?" she yelled again and received no reply. She stood there for a moment thinking of what to do. She knew she should not barge into someone's shop. Making up her mind she looked around her and when she saw no one watching her she entered the shop. As she entered the shop she saw two boys about her age engaged in a sword fight. They both had their hair tied back loose, the only difference was the color of their hair, one was brown the other blonde. Their fighting caught her off guard and she backed away a little. When she looked to her left she saw a sleeping, overweight, and scruffy looking man in a black apron sitting on chair, one leg propped on a bucket, and in one hand he held an almost empty bottle of liquid which she figured was rum. The two boys still hadn't noticed her entrance. She watched the two fight and was intrigued and fascinated by their fluid moves and how agile they both were. When the one with brown hair threw the other to the ground she called out. "Excuse me." The two stopped and looked over at her, both staring wide-eyed in shock. She looked at the one with brown hair and recognized him. "Mr. Turner?"

"Miss Danforth. I do apologize. I can only imagine what you are thinking."

"No, it's perfectly all right. I should be the one to apologize for barging in like this. I knocked and called out several times but no one answered."

"Sorry about that," Will said as the other boy stood up, dusted himself off, and smiled at her.

"Will? Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend?"

"Oh, right. Thomas, this is Miss Hope Danforth she's the…"

"Daughter of Reverend Danforth," Thomas said walking over to the raised ground she stood on, grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Danforth. My name is Thomas Gibbon, merchant sailor," Hope smiled. Will stood back glaring at Thomas.

"Mr. Turner…"

"Please, call me Will."

"Very well, Will. My father sent me to place an order for a sword."

"Your father sent his beautiful daughter out here alone and none the less, into a blacksmith shop to place an order. Why not someone else?" Thomas said trying to sound sincere. This comment surprised Hope and she instantly took an alert behavior.

"Our servants were detained with other matters. He would have come himself, but he had a baptism today."

"He still should have sent someone to escort you. Even in daylight Port Royal can be a dangerous place, especially with a few pirates lurking about." Hope stared at him.

"Yes, quite. As I was saying, my father didn't tell me what it was for but he said he needed it by the end of the week."

"Of course, Miss Danforth. I shall begin work on it immediately." Hope looked at him confused. "Sorry. I'm Mr. Brown's apprentice. I mostly do the orders myself since he is usually drunk, like he is now," Will said walking over to her.

"Oh. I was wondering about that for a moment. My father gave me a list of what he wanted and I will let you handle it from there," Hope said handing him the list. "Will. May I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"How long have you been sword fighting?"

"Since I was very young. My father taught me, being skilled himself."

"Have you ever taught anyone?"

"No. I can't say that I have."

"Would you be willing too?" Will looked at her strangely.

"I think I could. Was there someone you wanted me to teach?" Hope was hesitant for a moment.

"Yes. Me." Both Will and Thomas looked at her shocked. "Yes I know what you are thinking. An aristocratic girl has no business handling a sword or learning how to use one. I can't believe I'm asking this myself. I know that it's unheard of but I don't care. Somewhere out there is the pirate who murdered my sister and I will not rest until he is brought to justice. I don't care what people think. I'm tired of being treated has if I can't do one thing but keep house and take care of a family." Will as silent. "Please, Will. No one has to know."

"Miss Danforth…"

"Will, please."

"Hope. I would gladly teach you but if we were to be caught the consequences for me could be severe."

"No. I'll have agreed to this willingly. They cannot punish you for anything. If they do I'll tell them that you were adamant but that I convinced you. Please, Will."

"But you barely know me."

"That doesn't matter to me. I have a feeling that I can trust you. I don't know how or why I feel that, but I do." Will was silent again.

"Forget about him. He's too scared. Allow me to teach you," Thomas said climbing up too her level. "I can teach you everything you want to know. And just maybe a little bit more," he said making his last sentence slower and taking his finger and moving a tendril away from her face.

"Step away, sir. You're too close. And I don't wish for your help," Hope said moving his hand away and stepping back. "And if I recall, it was you who was on the ground when I called for your attention a few moments ago."

"You are passing up a great opportunity, Hope."

"It's Miss Danforth to you." Thomas glared at her. "Will? What do you say? Can you teach me?"

"I can. Meet me here tomorrow night."

"Thank you. But, the only problem is I don't possess the proper attire."

"I'll take care of that. And as for your father's order. It will be delivered on time."

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow then. Good day, Will. Mr. Gibbon," she said saying Thomas' name with disdain as she left the blacksmith shop. Thomas was angered by her treatment of him.

"She won't get away with this. No one has ever turned down, Thomas Gibbon." With that he stormed out of the shop and saw Hope a few feet in front of him. He ran to her and grabbed her arm forcibly.

"Mr. Gibbon, remove your hand from my arm this instant," she yelled.

"Not until you listen. I have never been talked to like that and will never be talked to like that ever, especially not from a female." His grip tightened.

"You're hurting me. Please let go." She looked around her and saw a woman just staring at her. Hope sent her a pleading look to help but the woman turned and ran.

SCENE CHANGE

The Royal Navy was setting out for yet another tour and today in particular supplies were being loaded onto the Dauntless and the Interceptor. Lieutenant Norrington, now Captain Norrington, was talking with Gillette, now a Lieutenant, and a few others when the shouts from a woman broke their conversation.

"Help! We need help!" she yelled.

"Marines!" Norrington yelled as Gillette, and several other marines ran into town.

SCENE CHANGE

"I have never before been turned down by a woman and this will not be the first!" Thomas yelled pulling Hope to the wall.

"Thomas! Stop!" Will yelled coming from the shop and tried to pull him from Hope.

"You stay out of this!" he yelled pushing him into some barrels. By this time more people's attention were caught but no one did anything.

"Please. Stop this," Hope pleaded with him as she tried to run but he was too strong for her. "Guards! Someone help!" she screamed out.

"Don't you dare start screaming!" he said pulling her into an alley and pinning her against the wall. "We'll see how you act when I'm through with you," he said as he started kissing her neck. Hope screamed out again and he slapped her.

SCENE CHANGE

Norrington and his guards arrived by the Blacksmith shop as Will tried to get up.

"You two, help this man." Norrington said pointing to two of his guards when a scream filled the area.

"He took her into the alley," Will said as he struggled to get up. Norrington, Gillette and two others headed to the alley next to the shop and found the two. Thomas still had Hope pinned to the wall.

"Release the girl!" Norrington yelled. When Thomas turned his head Norrington and Gillette saw that it was Hope.

"Hope," Gillette said.

"Edward!" Hope said in despair. Panicking Thomas fled.

"You men, after him." The two remaining guards ran after Thomas as Norrington and Gillette ran to Hope. Gillette was the first to reach her. She was hunched over, shaking, and had her arms wrapped around her body.

"Hope. Good heavens, are you all right?" he said holding her face in his hands. When she didn't say anything he embraced her. After a few moments he walked her out of the alley.

"Did he hurt you?" Norrington asked.

"Nothing that requires any worry," she said still being held by Gillette.

"What were you doing out here alone?"

"My father asked me to put in a sword order. He had a baptism to do and all the servants were detained."

"What about an escort?"

"No. I thought I would be fine, my carriage being not that far away. I knew I wasn't going to take long." Norrington sighed disapprovingly.

"The important thing is that you're safe now. But from now on, if you go out take an escort with you." Hope nodded. "Do you remember that man's name?"

"Thomas Gibbon." Gillette and Norrington looked at each recognizing the name.

"That man has quite a reputation. He has been preying on women all over the Caribbean. On top of that he's a thief. Many are certain he's a pirate. If so, he will be hung within the day."

"No less than he deserves," Hope said with anger.

"Captain Norrington?" When he turned around Will over with the two marines that helped him.

"My name is Will Turner. That man has been here in Port Royal for over a year. I called him my friend, but I can see now that was probably all a lie."

"Why didn't you help, Miss Danforth?" Gillette demanded.

"I tried but he threw me into those barrels and pulled her away."

"Thank you, Mr. Turner. You may return to what you were doing before this situation." Will nodded and threw a quick look at Hope as she mouthed 'thank you' before he reentered his shop. Just as Will left the two guards returned with Thomas in irons.

"So. You would rather have a marine," he said catching sight of Hope and Gillette. "Good choice." Norrington marched over to Thomas and lifted his right shirt sleeve and saw the branded P.

"Well. What do we have here? A pirate? Take him away,"

"Sir," one of the guards said as they dragged Thomas to the fort.

"Gillette. Escort her home and stay with her until I arrive." Gillette nodded as he led Hope away to the carriage that had been waiting for her.

SCENE CHANGE

When they reached the carriage Gillette helped her up.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asked.

"The Danforth's residence," Gillette said as he climbed into the carriage. As the carriage drove off Gillette looked over at Hope. She was staring blankly out the window. He looked down at her hands and saw that her right hand was shaking. He reached over and covered it with his own.

"I hate them. They're all the same black-hearted pirates no matter which way you look at it."

"Everything's going to be fine. He's been arrested and I can guarantee you, he will hang."

"I just don't understand why they act like they do."

"There are a great many things we don't understand about them, in much the same way they don't understand the things we do."

"I know, but, it's still difficult."

"Hope, look at me." She slowly turned her head.

"We will find the pirate who killed your sister. Captain Norrington will make sure of it, not just because he loved her, but because everytime he sees you he's reminded of his promise. He swore to your sister he would protect you and he knows that you want revenge just as much as him." Hope gave a small smile before placing her head on his shoulder as they continued on to the Danforth house.

NOTE: I know I know. I said happy chapters. I'm sorry don't throw anything at me. I swear this time. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

ArianaielNightstar

Next Chapter: _Asking Permission_


	5. Asking Permission

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related.

**EDITED ONLY**

CHAPTER 5

Asking Permission

"Milord. Lieutenant Edward Gillette is here to speak with you," the butler, Miles said entering Reverend Danforth's study.

"Send him in,"

"Yes, my lord." The butler returned to the front parlor where Gillette waited patiently, and a little nervous. "You may go in now, Lieutenant."

"Thank you."

SCENE CHANGE

At the blacksmith shop, Will fought with another. The other figure wore a plain white button up shirt and brown breaches. If one were to pick the higher skilled of the two, an answer would not be reached. After a moment Will was thrown to the ground with the point of the sword at his throat.

"Not bad for a woman who has only received two years of training. Wouldn't you say, Mr. Turner?" Will smiled as the stranger removed the sword from his throat and helped him stand.

"You're just lucky this day, Hope. I'm not at my best." Hope laughed.

"Well, then. Shall we go again?" she said taking position. Will smiled as they continued.

SCENE CHANGE

When Gillette entered the study the butler closed the door. He looked behind him with a worried look upon his face.

"Lieutenant Gillette, come in please." Gillette quickly removed his hat and moved to stand before the Reverend. "Wonderful day, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes. Perfect." Danforth looked up at him.

"Now. How may I be of service?" Danforth said resting his arms on the desk and intertwining his fingers.

"Sir. I am sorry to bother you. I have come to you to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

"Have you?"

"Yes, sir." Gillette said trying to sound calm. Danforth looked at him before

closing his book, standing up, and walking to the window.

"Do you wish to sit, Lieutenant? You are free too."

"Thank you, sir, but I would prefer to stand."

"As you wish. So, Mr. Gillette. Tell me. Why do you wish to marry my daughter?"

"Hope is a fine woman. She cares for others and treats all she meets with the respect she would expect in return. In my life I have never met a woman like her before. I admire her strength and courage.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope and Will, now both nineteen, continued sparring as he was once again knocked off his feet. She had been blocking every thrust he threw at her.

"You are improving Hope. You are a much bigger challenge than before but still not at my standards."

"My dear, Will. Who has bested you all three rounds?"

"Like I said. You're just lucky."

"Will one more round change that arrogance you possess?"  
"My dear lady, you are the one being arrogant."

"I had a good teacher," she said as they began again.

SCENE CHANGE

"I would be honored to call her my wife if you see fit to allow me that privilege."

"Do you love her?"

"More than anything. When we return from a tour the only thing I can think about is seeing her again. My heart is weakened and I am overjoyed every time I see her." Danforth tried to remain serious but could not help but smile at the lad's sincerity in his voice.

"You speak with much sincerity, my lad."

"Indeed, Reverend. I speak the truth although, aside from what I have already said, to me your daughter is beyond what any words can express." Danforth turned to him.

"And do you believe you can provide for her a long and happy life?"

"I do." Danforth was silent for a moment.

"My permission to marry my daughter, you have." Gillette's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

"Treat her well."

"I will, sir. I promise you." Gillette said still smiling big.

"Good day to you, Lieutenant Gillette."

"Good day to you as well, Reverend Danforth. And thank you," he said leaving the study and headed back towards the fort.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope kicked the sword from Will's hand and held her own to his throat.

"Now what were you saying about luck?" she asked.

"I still say it was luck." Hope laughed.

"If you say so, Will." Just as she spoke there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." As the door swung open both Will and Hope were shocked to see who it was.

"Elizabeth?" Hope asked.

"So, this is where you have been disappearing off too." Elizabeth asked walking in.

"Yes. If I practiced anywhere else someone would see and tell my father. Then, I would be in big trouble." Hope said as the two lowered their swords. Will was silent and starred at Elizabeth, enamored.

"Not much of a practice space. Will, it's good to see you again."

"Good day, Miss Swann."

"Will, how many times have I asked you to call me Elizabeth?" Will turned away and blushed. Hope saw this and smiled

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"My father had some business to attend to with Captain Norrington just down the street. I figured you might be here so I just wanted to come and confirm if you were to be attending my father's party he's holding at the end of next week."

"Yes. My father and I will be in attendance."

"Wonderful. I shall inform my father. Speaking of which I should be getting back before he starts to worry. Good day, Mr. Turner, Hope." Elizabeth said before turning and leaving the shop.

"Good day. Elizabeth." Will said yelling out the farewell but saying her name after she had already left. Hope hit him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You are absolutely pathetic. I think I am the only girl you know with whom you don't shy away from or blush in front of."

"Actually I used to shy away from you in the beginning if you remember?"

"But now you don't?"

"No reason to be. You are the closest friend I have here in Port Royal."

"Shall we continue?" she asked raising her sword once more. Will smiled as they began to fence once again. After continuing for awhile longer, Hope thought it best to return home before her father questioned her whereabouts.

"Same time tomorrow?" Will asked wiping sweat from his brow.

"Yes. Unless I come and tell you otherwise." Will nodded. "Now, if you would so kind and turn around, sir,"

"Of course. I need to replace my water supply. I will return shortly." Hope nodded as Will left the shop and Hope dressed taking off her shirt and breeches and putting them in a bag. Once her dress was on she attempted to fix her hair. Will returned during that process and saw the trouble she was having.

"Do you need any help?" Hope was startled a bit, but then turned around to him.

"Actually I could. Would you hold this top half in place?"

"Of course." He set the buckets of water down and reached to hold the bun she was trying to secure.

"Thank you." Hope said as Will took his hand away. Soon enough she secured her bonnet, handed her bag to Will and started to head out. "See you tomorrow, Will."

"Good day, Hope."

NOTE: So? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW

ArianaielNightstar

Next Chapter: _The Proposal_


	6. The Proposal

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything POTC related except my characters.

**EXTENDED SCENES**

CHAPTER 6

The Proposal

Hope only got halfway up the street when she passed by Murtogg and Mullroy. She had hoped to slip past them unnoticed but failed as they realized who she was and doubled back blocking her way.

"Miss Danforth, why are you not being escorted? Captain Norrington told you, that you are too be escorted at all times." Murtogg asked.

"I do not need to be escorted all the time. Although the Captain's intentions are noble."

"What about your ordeal?"

"I was seventeen years old, I'm nineteen now. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, gentlemen,"

"We understand that, miss, but we are all under orders too escort you if you're out unaccompanied." Mullroy said.

"She is old enough to be unescorted," Murtogg said.

"Oh, she's old enough to be unescorted is she? You do realize we could very well be punished if we go against the captain's orders, don't you?"

"Yes, I am aware of that." Hope looked between the both of them and quickly slipped past them, unnoticed.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope continued up the road and encountered Lieutenant Gillette coming around the corner.

"Edward."

"Hope? What are you doing out unescorted?" Hope looked behind her and saw Murtogg and Mullroy still arguing.

"I wasn't. Mr. Murtogg and Mullroy were escorting me." Gillette sighed.

SCENE CHANGE

"I'm not saying that we should not escort her, I'm saying that she is old enough to be unescort…" Murtogg said stopping mid sentence and looking around as did Mullroy. They looked behind them and saw Hope and Gillette heading towards them. Mullroy elbowed Murtogg.

"Now you've done it."

"What I've done?" Murtogg was unable to finish his sentence as the two reached them.

"Lieutenant," Mullroy said as the two saluted.

"Mr. Murtogg, Mr. Mullroy. Please explain why Miss Danforth is unescorted?" Hope looked over at them and gave them a warning look. They hesitated a moment not sure what to do. "Well? What is your answer?" Gillette asked.

"We encountered Miss Danforth in the town unescorted," Murtogg said. Hope sighed softy and lowered her head knowing what was coming.

"Then we were escorting her back to her home after explaining to her she should not have been out by herself," Mullroy added. Gillette looked at her.

"Hope, you know what Captain Norrington told you. You are not to be out alone since your ordeal."

"That was two years ago and the first time something like that has happened and I have been out unescorted since I was ten."

"That's no excuse. You are a young woman now and men, especially those filthy pirates flock to other women around your age." She was silent. "That will be all gentlemen, return to your patrol."

"Yes, sir. Good day, Miss Danforth," they said removing their hats and bowing. Hope bowed back as the two continued on their way.

"Come. I will escort you back home," he said holding out his arm and she took it as they began to slowly walk towards her home. "Hope, I only said those things because I care about you, and like Captain Norrington, I don't want anything to happen to you. I would break apart if I ever lost you." Hope smiled and looked up at him.

"I know you do and I appreciate your concern but I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't need to be escorted everywhere. I feel like I'm in a cage when I'm subjected to that."

"Let's not talk about this now. I was going to tell you this tonight but right now is better."

"What is it?" Hope asked concerned.

"We are leaving on another tour tomorrow and the captain does not know how soon we will return." Hope was saddened by this.

"You're going after a pirate ship aren't you?"

"Yes. Captain Norrington believes it to be the ship that attacked Port Royal five years ago."

"I see." Gillette saw how sad she was and stopped. He turned to face her and took her hands in his own

"I know that night holds horrible memories for you and I apologize for mentioning it."

"It's okay. You can't change what has happened in the past. Those events will be brought up again eventually. But, it's not just that. You will be missing the party Elizabeth's father is giving." They stopped.

"That is next week isn't it?"

"Yes," Hope said very upset. Gillette grabbed both her shoulders

"If it's next week maybe I can convince Captain Norrington to return sooner."

"Really?" Hope asked perking up a little.

"Yes."

"How will you convince him?"

"Explain to him that I had to leave my fiancé the day after we were engaged."

"You honestly think he would…what?" Hope said finally catching on what he was saying.

"I just came from speaking with your father."

"You did?" Hope said still shocked.

"Hope, we are both reaching a point where decisions must be made that affects the rest of our lives, for the good in this case." She was speechless.

"We have known each other for a long time and every year that passes, I feel that we have become closer." He stopped for a moment ,reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown box. "You are fine woman, Hope. Any man could call himself lucky to marry you. Every time I see you my heart weakens and sometimes I cannot breathe." He opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a small diamond in the middle. "I love you, Hope Danforth, would you give me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Hope smiled and tears welled in her eyes.

"Yes, Edward." Gillette said smiling as they embraced.

SCENE CHANGE

The next morning the final supplies were being loaded onto the Dauntless and the Interceptor for their mission of capturing the pirate ship that has been ravaging port towns throughout the Caribbean. No one knew what would happen or when the Royal Navy would return. Most feared that another attack would come once the town was left ill guarded, but that fear was said to be unlikely. Hope stood on the upper dock with Edward as they said their farewells. Both their hands were entwined together near their necks.

"I wish I didn't have to leave you so soon."

"You could always the Captain what we talked about yesterday. Hint." Gillette smiled and kissed her hands.

"We'll see what happens. I love you."

"I love you too." Gillette smiled before he leaned in and kissed her. Norrington walked up to tell Gillette it was time to go but stopped when he saw the both of them. When they drew apart he called to him.

"Lieutenant. We will be weighing anchor shortly."

"Yes, sir," Gillette said as he reluctantly pulled away. "Good bye."

"Good bye." With that he turned and walked down the ramp, turning to look back at Hope once more, and acknowledging Norrington on the way. Norrington bowed before he turned as well. "Captain," Hope called out as Norrington turned back around. "Be careful."

"I will. Good bye, Miss Danforth." Hope nodded as Norrington continued on towards the Dauntless and boarded. Hope watched from the dock until both ships were just a dot on the horizon. When she walked away one of the maids, Ann, waited for her by the carriage to take her to the governor's house since she had not told Elizabeth about her engagement.

NOTE: Sorry this was short. I had a big scene change here and I felt starting a new chapter would be better. The chapters after the next will be the movie with a few different lines and scenes added. Also, some scenes deleted and some changed completely around, exp: interactions between characters. So, please don't hate me for this. This is Pirates of the Caribbean set in an Alternate Universe or Alternate Reality, so things can be changed around. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

ArianaielNightstar

Next Chapter: _The Party_


	7. The Party

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related.

NOTE: **NEW CHAPTER**! YAY! Okay. Explanation for this chapter. I was editing this story as a whole and I remember one review(Shay) I had received from my other story: The Sparrow's Quest, said that I should slow scene transitions down a little. So that is what I did here. Having one chapter solely focusing on Hope and Edward I think might set the readers up for what occurs in later chapters. In the editing process I changed some things around and actually added a few scenes that I think work very well. So. (FYI: If you are a first time reader of this story I recommend reading the two sequels(The Dragon's Eye and The Sparrow Quest)(hint hint) Ok, I'm pathetic I know.) Anyway I hope those who have already read this like this chapter(and yes I am working on a new chapter for The Sparrow's Quest (I swear))

CHAPTER 7

The Party

Two weeks had passed since the Royal Navy had left Port Royal. All the aristocrats of Port Royal were invited to a party Governor Swann was holding.

"Now, dear. You mustn't be sad. Tonight was meant to be a night of fun and laughter."

"Yes, father, I know. It just won't be the same without Edward."

"You two will have plenty of parties and balls to go to in your lifetimes."

"Yes. It still won't be the same." When the carriage pulled up to the Governor's house, Reverend Danforth helped Hope down. She was wearing a forest green and gold ball gown with a gold necklace and earrings.

"Welcome Reverend Danforth, Miss Danforth."

"Thank you." When they entered the Great Room, they were welcomed by the melodious sounds of Air from Georg Frideris Handel's, Water Music Suite No.1. Elizabeth caught sight of them and walked over. She was dressed in a similar dress to Hope but only it was burgundy and gold

"Reverend Danforth, it's good to see you."

"It's to see you again as well, Elizabeth."

"Might I borrow Hope for a moment?"

"By all means. I have some things to talk to your father about."

"How are you holding up?" Elizabeth asked as they walked further into the room.

"As well as can be expected. How many fiancé do you know are gone for two weeks the day after they propose to you."

"Hope, I'm sure they will return soon. You said yourself that Edward was going to try and convince Captain Norrington to return early. So, come on, cheer up. It is a party after all." Hope smiled as they walked over to a group of friends.

"They don't know do they?"

"I don't think so. The only people who know, that I'm aware of are my father, myself, and your father."

"Good."

"Why don't you want anyone else to know?"

"We do, but, we would prefer to announce when we are both together."

"Understandable."

"Oh, Hope. You're dress is beautiful," a girl from the group exclaimed as they neared.

"Thank you, Emily. My father decided to buy me a whole new wardrobe. I have an idea of his intentions."

"I wish my father would do that for me." The girls continued to converse.

"No one has come to ask me dance all night," the second girl said.

"What about that one man, Henry, was it?" Hope asked.

"He's Judge Flint's son." The other girls laughed.

"Abigail, just because he danced with you doesn't mean he wants to marry you," Elizabeth said.

"That's the problem. My father wants to me to marry him. I'd rather have that drunken blacksmith Brown."

"That can be arranged," Hope said laughing harder.

"Don't you even think about it Miss Hope Danforth."

"You said it, not me."

"Let her be girls. The only man she would really be happy with is a officer of the Royal Navy," Emily said just as caught her mistake. Hope's smile faded and she looked away. "Hope, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No it's perfectly all right, Emily. There's no harm done. I just miss him terribly is all."

Emily gave a small smile as they continued talking once again. Moments later, Allegro, from Johann Sebastian Bach's 'Brandenburg Concerto No. 1 in F', began. Soon enough two gentlemen walked over to them, one of them being the Judges' son, Henry.

"Hello again, Abigail. Might I have the pleasure of this next dance?" She looked over at Hope, Elizabeth, and Emily. They motioned for her go dance with him. She made a disgusted face before she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"Poor, girl. You'd think she felt like she was dancing with a pirate," Emily said just as another boy came over, the magistrate's son, Jacob Hathorne.

"Good evening, Miss Emily."

"Good evening, Mr. Hathorne," Emily said smiling.

"May I have this dance?" he said bowing.

"You may." As he led her away she looked back at Elizabeth and Hope and smiled back. like a love struck woman. The two laughed.

"It's so nice to see others happy."

"I know the feeling. It was good of my father to hold this party," Elizabeth said before her attention was brought to something behind Hope. Her eyes widened and she smiled. This surprised Hope.

"What?"

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" a male voice, whom Hope recognized, came from behind. When she turned, Edward was standing there smiling.

"Edward," Hope said as she hugged him. "Did you convince James to come back for us or did he decide to give up hunting for that pirate ship?"

"For us." Hope looked to her left and saw Norrington standing there.

"Thank you, Captain Norrington. You have no idea how much this means to us." He smiled

"Actually I have a pretty good idea." Hope smiled before turning back to Edward.

"Now, as I had asked you a moment ago. May I have this dance?"

"Mr. Gillette, you may have every dance." With that he led her out into the middle of the room as they danced their way across the floor. Norrington watched them go off before he went to Elizabeth.

"May I?" he asked holding his arm. Elizabeth smiled and nodded. From the other side of the room Governor Swann and Reverend Danforth caught sight of their respective daughters dancing. Reverend Danforth smiled at how happy Hope was now that Gillette had returned, like he promised.

"Young Captain Norrington and your lovely daughter make quite a lovely pair, Weatherby."

"Indeed. Captain Norrington and myself have discussed her possible future and things look very bright for the two of them."

"Yes." Reverend Danfroth looked back at his daughter then turned to Governor Swann. "I think now would be a good time to announce the engagement of my daughter and Lieutenant Gillette."

"Excellent idea, Charles," Governor Swann said as he walked over to the chamber conductor and spoke a few words to him. As the piece ended, the governor taped the side of his glass with a fork. "May have your attention please, I have a wonderful announcement to make." As the guests gathered before him he spoke again. "My good friend, Reverend Charles Danforth has brought to my attention a very special occasion that will hopefully be occurring soon. It is both a privilege and an honor to announcement the engagement of Reverend Danforth's daughter, Hope, to Lieutenant Edward Gillette." The guests all turned towards Hope and Edward and clapped. They smiled, both a little embarrassed before they kissed. "Raise your glasses, please. We all wish you congratulations and pray that together you have a lifetime of love, trust, and happiness. To Hope and Edward."

"Hope and Edward," the guests said in unison as they toasted the two as the party continued on.

NOTE: I know it was short but like I said just to slow the timeline transitions down. I do hope you like this. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

ArianaielNightstar

Next Chapter: _Enter Jack Sparrow_****


	8. Enter Jack Sparrow

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related except my own characters.

**EXTENDED SCENE**

CHAPTER 8

Enter Jack Sparrow

The carriage carrying Governor and Elizabeth Swann pulled in front of the entrance of the fort. Helping his daughter down Elizabeth and her father joined the group of upper class citizens already entering. Inside the fort, Hope Danforth and her father stood with the others for the start of Captain Norrington's promotion to Commodore.

"I find it hard to believe that this is the latest fashion in London," Hope said placing her hand on her abdomen.

"That was what I heard from the shopkeeper when I ordered this dress for you."

"Father, I appreciate that you bought me this dress, it's gorgeous, but, I have plenty that suit me just fine including the dozen you've purchased within the last two years." Hope said pulling out her fan.

"Nonsense. You will soon be the wife of a naval officer. Every where you go people will judge you as such. You must represent the Danforth family and the Gillette family with pride."

Hope was silent as she vigorously fanned herself.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said as she continued to fan herself. When she finally looked up she saw Governor Swann and other naval officers walking up to the platform. He held a long cylinder box.

"Hope." When she turned Elizabeth was heading towards her.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Hope said as she hugged her friend.

"Good day, Reverend Danforth."

"Good day, Elizabeth."

"Your dress is divine. Is it new?" Hope asked.

"Indeed. My father bought it for me in hopes that I would wear today."

"No doubt to impress the future Commodore Norrington."

"Yes, he has been…" Elizabeth started but flinched.

"Are you all right?"

"My father bought me a corset. I can barely breathe."

"That makes two of us," Hope said sighing heavily. Soon enough the ceremony started as a group of snare drums and fifes led two lines of guards into the square.

"Two paces march!" a soldier called as they made a path and Norrington appeared in the entryway. "Right about face! Present arms!" The soldiers held their weapons out in a fashion that created a triangled arch that Norrington proceeded to walk under. As the ceremony continued on Governor Swann presented a sword to Norrington, who seemed very pleased. After a few more moments the ceremony ended and the after-party began. Those in attendance began to mingle with the other marines and to congratulate the new commodore. Reverend Danforth left Hope's side with no words. Hope watched him leave a little disappointed. He was always so overprotective but lately it felt like he could care less what she was doing or where she was going. All he cared about was improving her future image as Mrs. Lieutenant Gillette.

"Mrs. Lieutenant Gillette. The wife of Lieutenant Gillette. That's all I will be to others," Hope said softly to herself.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's nothing," Hope said a little down. Elizabeth was confused by this but decided to let it go. Hope looked over and saw Norrington talking with Edward, Governor Swann, and a few others. "Come on. He appears to be free for the moment." They slowly made their way towards them. When they neared all of them looked over. Norrington stood still whilst staring at Elizabeth. Hope saw this and knew that he fancied Elizabeth more than she cared to accept. Gillette smiled as he walked down to Hope, took her hand, and led her up the stairs. Governor Swann did that same thing for Elizabeth but led her off to the side to talk with her. "Congratulations, Commodore Norrington," Hope said smiling as Gillette led her over to the group.

"Thank you, Miss Danforth. Now I must ask the both of you. Have you decided on a wedding day?" The two looked at each other.

"We're not quite sure yet," Gillette said

"Not sure? You have been engaged for two years," one of the men said.

"I know. There have been too many things happening these past two years. You were out on tours many times, then my father was very ill and after that he was visiting other ports for one reason or another," Hope said.

"I must apologize for that. Hopefully, things will die down enough that the ceremony can be done," Norrington said as he looked behind him at Elizabeth. Hope saw this.

"Go talk to her. You'll feel better," Hope said. Norrington smiled and nodded.

"If you will excuse me," he said going to Elizabeth. After he did this Hope touched her abdomen again and started to fan herself. Edward looked at her concerned and placed his hand on her back.

"Are you all right?" Gillette asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hope said as she looked away trying to hide her grimaces.

"If I may, you don't look fine."

"It's nothing to be concerned about." Gillette was still doubtful at her statements. She looked in Elizabeth's direction as Commodore Norrington led her away to the parapet. Edward followed her gaze.

"He's been fancying her for quite awhile now."

"I've noticed that. At least he's finally accepted my sister's death and moved on." After a few moments, Reverend Danforth walked up.

"Ah, Lieutenant Gillette. How are the wedding plans coming?" Edward and Hope smiled.

"Gradually. It's been rather difficult what with going on tours and all."

"Understandable. As I said to you both before, there is no need for a big ceremony. We could very easily go the church and perform the ceremony any time."

"We appreciate that father, but we both want Edward's family in England to be here"

"My mother would never forgive me if she couldn't make it to the ceremony." Edward continued talking with the Reverend as Hope turned her attention back to Elizabeth and Norrington. As she did she saw Elizabeth fall over the low wall.

"Elizabeth!" Hope cried out running to the edge followed closely by Gillette and a few others. Norrington had heard Hope cry out and turned to find Elizabeth missing and Hope going to the edge of the parapet and looking down. When he looked down himself, he saw the white splash of water.

"Elizabeth!" he cried. At the depth and volume of his voice, the other marines came running. Norrington started to remove his jacket but was stopped by Gillette.

"Sir, the rocks. It's a miracle she missed them." Norrington replaced his jacket and ran off. Before Gillette ran, he turned to Hope who was more frightened than that day in the square with that pirate.

"It will be okay," he said touching her arm before running off and catching up with Norrington. All the marines, not on sentry duty, followed him closely. When Hope looked back down, she saw a man dive off the Interceptor. Running back into the fort, Governor Swann met her.

"Hope, come with me. I will need you to go with my daughter if she's injured," he said insistently, grabbing her arm and pulling her with him.

SCENE CHANGE

By the time the governor and Hope reached the dock, Elizabeth was still lying on the ground. The man who had rescued her had Norrington's sword at his throat.

"On your feet."

"Elizabeth," Governor Swann said as he helped her up and threw his coat over her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine." The governor, Elizabeth, and Hope looked over at the man. He had long black hair, a mustache, a beard divided into two short braids, a red bandana over his forehead, and coal lined eyes. She could not help but stare at him. If she did not know any, better he looked like a pirate. The man looked at her, intrigued and smiled. She only glared back just as the governor yelled out.

"Shoot him!" the governor said continuing to put his coat on Elizabeth.

"Father!" Elizabeth cried hitting his arms.

"What?" her father asked confused.

"Commodore. Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Norrington looked at her as he lowered his sword, causing a wave effect within the other marines. The man turned, clasped his hands together, and bowed thanking her. Norrington sheathed his sword and raised his hand.

"I believe thanks are in order." The man hesitated at the gesture.

"Hope. Would you please take Elizabeth to the doctor," Governor Swann asked.

"Of course," Hope said as she grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her away. Elizabeth did not move her attention from the two men. "Elizabeth, come. We need to get you to the doctor." As she spoke, she saw the man accept the gesture and Norrington pull his arm and lift up his right sleeve.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we? Pirate?" Hope could not believe it.

"Hang him," the governor ordered.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington saw the glimpse of a tattoo and lifted the man's sleeve more to reveal a setting sun and a bird flying over ocean waves.

"Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington said pushing Jack's arm down in force.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain." Norrington said looking out into the bay.

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg added in.

"I told you he was telling the truth. These are his, sir," Mullroy said bending over, picking up Jack's things, and holding them out to Norrington. He picked up the pistol and examined it as Jack reached out for it but withdrew his hand.

"No additional shot, nor power," he spoke arrogantly. Replacing the pistol, he reached for the compass. "A compass that doesn't point north." He then unsheathed the sword and smirked. "And I half expected it to be made of wood." Jack smiled small as Norrington re-sheathed it. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of." Jack held up his two index fingers and leaned forward a bit.

"But you have heard of me." Norrington glared before forcibly pulling him and pushing him away to where Gillette returned with the irons. Elizabeth threw her father's coat off and marched after Norrington. Hope followed quickly handing the jacket back to the governor and standing between him and a few other soldiers.

"Commodore, I really must protest," Elizabeth said.

"Carefully, Lieutenant," Norrington said, apparently ignoring Elizabeth's plea.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life," Elizabeth pleaded as she stood in front of Jack. Norrington looked at her.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"But it seems enough to condemn him," Jack spitted back.

"Indeed," Norrington fired back. Elizabeth turned to Hope.

"Hope. Please tell me this isn't right."

"Hope, is it? What a lovely name," Jack said smiling. Gillette pulled Jack's other hand with force and glared at him angrily.

"Oh. Obviously she belongs to you. Good choice, mate."

"Silence!" Norrington yelled before Gillette could do anything to Jack for his comment.

"Hope," Elizabeth said again.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. In any normal case it might help, but not for a pirate. Saving the life of one cannot replace the many others a pirate might have killed." Gillette finished putting the irons on Jack and went too stand next to Hope.

"Finally," Jack said throwing the chain of his irons around Elizabeth's neck. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please," Jack demanded in a warning tone. "And my hat," he added. Norrington hesitated. "Commodore." Norrington turned to Mullroy and took Jack's belongings. "Elizabeth? It is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann."

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." Norrington reluctantly handed Elizabeth the belongings as Jack turned her around to face him with his pistol at her temple. "As for you, Miss Hope," Jack said looking at her. "I have a very busy schedule so if you wouldn't mind helping your friend here get me on my way." Hope looked at Norrington. He sighed, defeated, and pointed his head toward Jack. When she approached him, he smirked at her. "Nice of you to join us." As Elizabeth put his hat on, Hope grabbed his belt and secured it around his waist, threading the strap through the clip.

"Easy on the goods, darling." Hope glared at him.

"You're despicable," Elizabeth said.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square." Jack said back arrogantly.

"You won't get away with this. They will catch you," Hope added tightening the belt.

"I already have, love." Hope slowly stepped back into the group of marines. After she did, he spun Elizabeth back around and began to back up, followed by the others. "Gentlemen, maladies. You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught, Captain, Jack, Sparrow!" Jack said pushing Elizabeth into Norrington's waiting arms and almost toppling the others as Jack turned and hit a lever with his foot. Grabbing onto the rising rope he was pulled up as the cannon on the other end fell fast. Norrington and Gillette pulled Elizabeth and Hope back from the falling cannon. It broke through the deck to form a gaping hole and caused a few marines to fall into it. Once Jack reached the top he caught a hold of another rope attached to a swinging beam.

"Now will you shoot him?" the governor yelled.

"Open fire." The marines did as told. Jack yelled in protest as the shots missed him. He swung around a couple more times before landing on a distant beam. "On his heels," Norrington ordered as the marines charged after him. Jack threw his chains over the rope and slide down to the ground, then sprinting down the dock and over the bridge dodging heavy fire.

"Gillette. Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." Norrington said turning to him after they reached the upper dock. Gillette nodded and took off with a group of marines. As the governor, Elizabeth, and Hope reached Norrington the governor turned to Hope.

"See that she gets back home safely. The both of you."

"Yes, Governor." Hope said as her and Elizabeth quickly made their way into town.

NOTE: I know most of it is copied. But, like I said in the note on the last chapter, the parts from now on are from the movie, meaning same lines and same situations. The only difference is the addition of Hope to those lines and scenes as you have just read. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

ArianaielNightstar

Next Chapter: _Attack on __Port Royal_


	9. Attack on Port Royal

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related except my own characters.

**EDITED ONLY**

CHAPTER 9

The Attack on Port Royal

Hope and Elizabeth walked back towards the fort where the governor said a carriage would be waiting. Elizabeth was still angry. As they walked, they saw several groups of marines running through alleyways and into the town, searching homes and shops for Jack Sparrow.

"Oh, the nerve of that bloody pirate! Who does he think he is?" Elizabeth screamed.

"A pirate who believes he can never be caught," Hope said.

"I still…" Elizabeth said trying to contain her anger.

"Be still. He may be a pirate, but he has the entire Royal Navy after him. The commodore is completely capable of bringing in a pirate. He has done it before. There are not as many pirate threats out there now since he came to Port Royal."

"That is what my father told me before we left for the ceremony."

"You see. Sparrow will be brought to justice. No worries." As they continued to walk Hope couldn't help but wonder if he was part of the pirate crew that killed her sister. As they approached the fort, they saw the carriage ahead, along with several people from the ceremony that had stayed around. Hope heard yelling from behind her and when she looked behind her, she saw several marines along with Norrington and Gillette carrying an unconscious Jack Sparrow towards the fort. "Elizabeth. Look. I told you they would catch him." Elizabeth turned and saw what Hope was commenting on.

"Good. Now they can hang him." Hope sighed, knowing that Elizabeth was going to be upset for awhile. Elizabeth walked up to the carriage and opened the door. When the group past by Gillette caught sight of the two women and went over to them.

"I'll be back in a moment," Hope said going over to Gillette. Elizabeth watched them converse. She figured they were talking about Sparrow since Gillette kept gesturing towards the fort. They only talked for a moment before Gillette lifted her hands and kissed them before jogging after the marines entering the fort.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked Hope when she neared the carriage.

"They found him in the blacksmith shop. According to Will Turner, he and Sparrow engaged in a sparring match. Mr. Brown, apparently had the last move by smashing him over the head with an empty bottle. Edward said he will hang at dawn tomorrow."

"No less than what he deserves."

"Maybe." Hope said looking at the fort before climbing in the carriage as it made it's way to the governor's house.

SCENE CHANGE

As night fell over the Caribbean and her father and the servants had gone to bed, Hope snuck out of the house and headed to the blacksmith shop. Her and Will had lessons every other day but the events earlier that day changed that schedule around. Entering town she saw that the streets were empty. It was late but there should have been a few people out.

"Brilliant, Hope. Why couldn't you just wait?" she said quietly. As she rounded a corner, a cat crossed her path. She gasped and backed against a wall holding her chest. "Bloody cat." She quickly made her way to the blacksmith shop and knocked. Will answered seconds later.

"Hope. Come in. What are you doing out so late?"

"Have you forgotten? We had a lesson today, but that was changed quickly when that pirate came into port."

"That's right. I'm sorry I completely forgot."

"Is this a bad time? I know it's late and I heard you had an informal lesson with that pirate."

"Yes. I...I mean no, its not a bad time. I meant yes to that pirate. To be honest I would rather fight with an adversary that wasn't trying to kill me."

"Very well then." Hope said removing her cloak and unsheathing her sword. Will grabbed one as well. "So, what was it like fighting a pirate?"

"Intense. I would have beaten him if he hadn't cheated and sprayed a bag of sand in my face."

"There's no doubting. Pirates don't fight fair."

"Yes. He was very skilled though. He acted as if I was the one with no training whatsoever." They began to move slowly through the steps as a warm up. "Is Miss Swann, okay?" Hope smiled.

"Don't you mean is Elizabeth okay?" Will looked away and blushed. Hope laughed.

"You don't have to be proper around me, William Turner. You can call her Elizabeth. She asks you do so all the time. And yes she's fine. You should have seen how mad she was though. I have never seen her like that before."

"Was she? What about you? I heard he made a move on you as well."

"Unfortunately, yes. Edward wasn't too happy about that. The pirate made a comment while Edward was putting the irons on and he nearly yanked Sparrow's arm out of the joint."

"Sparrow?"

"Yes. The pirate's name was Jack Sparrow, or Captain Jack Sparrow is what he insisted on. Apparently, he was going to commandeer one of the navy's ships. He's a character though, I'll give him that. He possesses many pirate qualities, but I think he may have a more humane side than he let's on about."

"A pirate is a pirate."

"True. They're hanging him at dawn."

"Speaking of Lieutenant Gillette. When are you two finally going to get married? You have been engaged for what? Two years now? You're not having problems are you?"

"No, of course not. Other things have just been taking priority. At least that is what my father thinks. The Royal Navy has been gone more often and for long periods of time. He claims that he can perform the ceremony any time, but, what he doesn't seem to understand is that Edward wants his family to be there. When we do communicate with his family and set a date my father says there is something else planned that day. I don't understand his motives. Maybe Edward and I should just elope to England." Will laughed a little.

"This is not a laughing matter, Will."

"I'm sorry, Hope. It's just, you say things a woman of your status wouldn't do."

"Oh really? What are we doing now?"

"Sparring."

"Exactly. Handling a sword, let alone using it, is not something that is deemed proper for a woman to do. I'm not like other women and I would like to know where I get all this from, certainly not my father. And he has told me what my mother was like, so it can't be from her either."

"Think of it this way. You're unique."

"Right." They continued to spar until cannon fire shook them from the duel. "What was that?" They looked at each other as they ran out the door and into the square just in time to see a cannon ball hit a chimney, knocking pieces of it too the ground. Above them another ball hit a scaffold. Will grabbed Hope and pulled her out of the way as it hit the ground. They then ran back to the shop, each grabbing a weapon. Hope grabbed two swords and Will grabbed one and an axe. As they ran out, they saw a pirate run by chasing after a woman. Will threw his axe and it lodged itself in the man's back. Hope looked too her right and saw dozens of pirates storming into the town.

"Will!" When he saw them himself, he pulled Hope as they ran past the previous man, Will grabbing his axe out of the back. Will fought whatever pirate attacked them. Hope, on the other hand, was too busy helping the people being attacked. Ahead of her, she saw a young woman trip and fall. There was a pirate heading towards her. Taking one of the swords, she threw it at him. It lodged in his back as he fell against the wall.

"Miss Danforth?!" the woman yelled when Hope ran to her. Hope's eyes widened as she recognized Ann, the head maid.

"Ann? What are you doing here?"

"Your father sent everyone out to look for you when he found your room empty when the attack started. Why weren't you in your room?"

"It's a long story that I don't have time to tell," Hope said as she pulled the sword from the pirate. Then to her shock he got up again and smiled with horribly rotting teeth. Ann screamed.

"Hello, poppets!" he said in a gruff voice. Hope glared at him as she kicked his legs out from under him and pulled Ann up.

"Go! Tell my father I'm okay, then all of you head to the fort. You will have better protection there."

"What about you?"

"I can handle myself, now go!" Hope yelled as Ann ran up the street. When Hope turned around she didn't see Will anywhere. Making her way into town she turned and looked up at the fort and saw the cannons firing out to the bay and cannons firing back. "Dear lord, please let them be safe." She continued on. Suddenly she caught sight of Will fighting with a burley man with grappling hooks. "Will!" she yelled out as the man hooked Will's neck. Seconds later a sign broke loose and threw the man through the window behind him. When Will turned he saw Hope, as one of the pirates came from behind and grabbed her. He ran towards her just as she turned the sword in her hand, bent her head to the left and thrust the sword through his forehead.

"Where did that come from?" Will asked reaching her.

"I have no idea."

"It's getting too dangerous, go back to the shop and hide, you'll be safer there."

"I can help you."

"No. I don't want you too get hurt and neither would the lieutenant. Go!" Hope gave in as she ran back towards the shop. When Will turned back around he saw Elizabeth being dragged away by a group of pirates. "Elizabeth." Before he had time to move a pirate came from behind and hit him over the head with the bottom of a candlestick as he fell to the ground unconscious.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope made it back to the shop just as another cannon ball fired through the roof. She tried to back away from the falling debris, but tripped and was hit over the head with the falling pieces of wood. She fell to the ground as blackness enveloped her vision.

NOTE: So? What do you think? This chapter was mainly edited. PLEASE REVIEW

ArianaielNightstar.

Next Chapter: _Commandeering a Ship_


	10. Commandeering a Ship

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related except my own characters.

**EXTENDED SCENE**

CHAPTER 10

Commandeering A Ship

When Hope awoke, she rubbed her head and then struggled to stand up. When she realized where she was, she ran outside. Opening the door, she shielded her eyes from the sun. She caught her breathe seeing the destruction around her. Several people were lying on the ground as others were cleaning up. Ahead of her a man pulled a flatbed cart with three bodies on it. She then realized she didn't see Will. Thinking the worst she searched for him. When she turned the corner, she saw Will lying flat on his back in the middle of the street. She ran up to him and began to shake him.

"Will! Come on, wake up." He slowly came too.

"Hope?"

"Yes."

"Elizabeth!" he yelled jumping up.

"What are you talking about?"

"The pirates. They took her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I saw her myself right before I blacked out." He then looked up at the fort. "Come on," he said grabbing her arm as they ran towards the fort. When they reached the fort, Will sprinted ahead of Hope, towards an overhang where the governor, Norrington, Gillette, another officer, and Murtogg and Mullroy stood looking at a map. She stopped hesitantly. "I'm going to be in so much trouble after this. God help me, give me strength," she said continuing. When she neared she saw Will push away Murtogg and then the governor speaking.

"If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." Before he turned away he saw Hope run up. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Hope?" the governor asked. Norrington's eyes were wide at her appearance. Gillette had a combination of everyone there as he went to her.

"Hope! My god, what happened to you?" Gillette cried going to her. Hope was silent as she looked down at herself. "You're bleeding, dirty, and…why are you dressed like that?" Hope swallowed hard at the stares she was receiving. She knew she would have to tell them the truth.

"I guess there's no more hiding it. I was helping the town when the pirates attacked." Everyone but Norrington, Will and Gillette chuckled. "It's true. Why else would I be dressed like this, looking the way I do?"

"Hope, you're the daughter of a minister. Such behavior is unheard of," Governor Swann said.

"Stephens! Get me a wet cloth." Gillette asked as one of the guards did so.

"If that is what you believe then why would I lie or make this up?" Everyone was silent as they comprehended this. "For the past five years I have been receiving instructions on how to handle a sword. These are the clothes I wear during a lesson, and the blood is obviously from where falling debris hit me."

"Prove this," Commodore Norrington said.

"How?" Commodore Norrington turned towards an officer.

"Mr. Nelson, would you mind sparring?"

"No, sir."

"Very well. Miss Danforth, if you please." She glared at Norrington.

"Fine." Hope walked out to the courtyard of the fort, followed by Nelson.

"Care to make the first move, lieutenant?"

"You're a lady. It's only right you go first."

"I insist." Hope bowed at him just as he lunged at her. She quickly stepped to the side as he stumbled a bit. "I know you can do better than that." They faced each other again and engaged each other again. Hope easily blocked the thrusts as he did to hers. When he lunged at her again she caught him and threw the sword from his hand. "Well, it appears you have no weapon." He glared at her before going over and picking his sword up and they continued again. Seeing no end in sight she decided to end it there. Throwing off his last lunge, she bent down and swung her left leg around, catching him. He fell to the ground and dropped his sword. Seconds later, Hope stood over him with her sword to his throat. "I believe that is the match." She smiled before backing away and over to where the others were standing. They were all shocked. Governor Swann came hurrying out.

"This is unheard of. A woman of your status has no business handling a sword or fighting," he said.

"Granted. I agree with you completely on that but, I just felt that I should learn, for my safety."

"With whom have you been receiving these lessons?" Norrington asked. Will closed his eyes thinking that she was going to tell them.

"A local. Right now that doesn't matter, we have to find Elizabeth, someone has to know something."

"She's right," the governor defended as Norrington went back to looking at the map.

"That, Jack Sparrow, he talked about the Black Pearl," Murtogg interjected.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," Mullroy said rephrasing it.

"Make a deal with him he can lead us too it." Will said as Gillette pulled Hope away as everyone continued talking.

"Why didn't you say anything to me about this?" Gillette asked.

"And what would you have said if I had?" He was silent. "Exactly. You would have told me not too anymore or you would have spoken with my father about it."

"Yes, I would have. It's dangerous. Look what happened to you," Gillette said as Stephens returned with a wet cloth and handed it to him. She was about to speak again when Will yelled out and threw his axe into the table.

"That's not good enough!" Everyone stood back surprised. Norrington didn't seem to be fazed by this as he removed the axe from the map and walked around the table.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor, you are a blacksmith." Norrington said grabbing Will and pulling him to the entrance. Hope watched the two as Gillette started to clean her head wound.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth," he said as he pushed Will out the entrance. Will glared back as he left.

"He's right, Commodore. Sparrow is the only…" she stopped as Gillette's coat cuff blocked her view. She reached up and moved his hand away so she could see. He ignored the gesture and continued when his cuff blocked her sight again. "Sparrow is the only chance you have right now of finding…" She reached up again and pulled his arm down holding it with both of her arms as she continued to speak. "He is the only chance you have of finding her. Sparrow knows the Black Pearl and he probably knows where it is. If you search for her your way it could take months and by the time you do find her she could be dead. There are thousands of places she could be," she said finishing as she let go of Gillette's hand.

"Miss Danforth. I understand what you are trying to say. Do you not think we have considered that option?" She was silent. "As I said to Mr. Turner. This is not the time for rash actions."

"Fine. Have it your way." With that, she left angrily and ran to catch up with Will. Norington hung his head with a long sigh.

"She's changed. I've never seen her this aggressive before," Norrington said.

"Nor have I. What would you suggest? I highly doubt she would listen to me," Gillette said.

"Maybe I should have a word with her father. He could possibly talk some sense into

her. Either that or find out why she is behaving like this," Governor Swann said.

"That would be best," Norrington said looking to her departure point before he turned around and went back to the map.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope ran off down the road to the entrance of the fort. She didn't see Will anywhere. She figured he went to the find Sparrow. As she went down to the dungeon she heard talking. When she emerged she saw Jack in mid sentence. He smiled as he caught sight of her.

"Hope, darling. What a wonderful surprise. That's a good look for you."

"Hold your tongue." Jack did just that.

"And the point of this would be?" he said, his voice muffled.

"Honestly. Can you stop being a pirate for one moment?"

"Sure, love. Now as I was saying. Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except, by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place, where is it?" Will asked a little impatiently.

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" Will hesitated. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh! So it is that you found a girl. I see. Well if you're intending to brave all hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart. You'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off?"

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free."

"What's your names?"

"Will…"

"Not so fast, mate. Ladies first."

"Danforth, my father is the minister here."

"Danforth, aye? Hope Danforth. That's very interesting." She looked at him confused.

"Now, you may go."

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, aye?"

"Yes." Jack looked away for a moment.

"Well, Mr. Turner, Miss Danforth, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack said looking at Will during the last bit and stretching his hand through the cell doors.

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out." Will removed the cell door within a few seconds.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects." After Jack grabbed his things, he bowed to Hope. "Ladies, first." Hope looked at him before all three headed out.

SCENE CHANGE

Once they were out of the fort, they made their way to the bridge, heading under it to avoid detection. In front of them, the Interceptor was being loaded with supplies. Hope looked to the Inteceptor for Norrington and Gillette. She only saw Norrington.

"Commandeer. We're going commandeer, that ship," Jack said pointing over to the Interceptor. Hope looked at him as if he were crazy. Jack quickly turned towards Will and asked him how far he was willing to go to save Elizabeth.

"I'd die for her," Will shot back.

"Oh, good. No worries then. And as for you, Miss Hope. Same question."

"She's my best friend. We grew up together, enough said." Jack smiled

"A fine reason but this adventure is not made for a woman of your… stature. You would only slow us down."

"Slow you down? If that is the way you see it Captain Sparrow, then let me see if I know what your intentions are. One, you want to sneak upon the Dauntless; two, when the commodore sees that he will send the Interceptor to stop you; three, once the Interceptor is side by side with the Dauntless, you will swing over, cut the ropes, and kick away the ladders the sailors and marines used to board the Dauntless, and finally, sail off. Am I correct?" Jack's smile faded quickly and Will laughed to himself.

"Exactly. You know, love. I think I'm starting to like you." Hope smirked.

"Nice try, but I'm still going with you. There's nothing you can say or do to change my mind. You think I will slow you down, well, then, I'll just find my own way to the Interceptor."

"How are you going to do that?" Will asked.

"Just watch me work. See you onboard." Hope said smiling before she ran back and disappeared. Jack smiled.

"Wonderful girl, but she doesn't know what she is talking about. Oh well. Women on board ships are bad luck anyway." When he saw it was clear they ran out from the bridge and hid under one of the turned over long boats on the beach.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope doubled back to town and went to stand by one of the arches of the building adjacent to the Interceptor. When she saw that the way was clear she hopped down onto the beach and walked calmly to the water. If anyone saw her, she hoped that the fact she had on her brown breeches, black boots, and white shirt, would cause them to overlook her. She then quickly waded out into the bay and began to swim towards the starboard side of the ship carefully watching above her for anyone to see her. Surprisingly she made it to the ship with no problems. The gun holes were low enough she didn't have to climb much. She grabbed one of the ropes and climbed. When she was even with one of the portholes she looked to see if anyone was there. When she saw about four marines inside, she quickly ducked back down into the water. She waited there impatiently until she heard distant shouting.

"Sparrow and Turner have taken the Dauntless!" She climbed up again, looked through the porthole, and saw no one there.

"Finally," she said as she climbed through and hid in a corner under some burlap bags in case someone came back down. She waited in that corner until she heard Norrington give an order. She peeked and when she saw no one around she crawled to the other side. She saw Norrington's men boarding the ship and then saw Jack and Will swing over. She smiled as she got up and headed to the main deck. She heard Jack shouting something and when she emerged Will saw her. He smiled and laughed a little.

"I told you I would find my own way." Just as she spoke, marines started to fire upon them. After they stopped firing, Jack stood back up and turned to face the Dauntless smiling.

SCENE CHANGE

From the Dauntless, Norrington watched the Interceptor sail out of reach for the ropes.

He turned to his other lieutenant

"Set topsails and clear up this mess," he ordered.

"With the wind a quarter astern, we won't catch them."

"I don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines."

"Run out the guns!" his lieutenant shouted. As Norrington watched he saw a third member onboard the Interceptor. He reached for his telescope and saw that it was Hope.

"Hope. What have you done?"

"Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir."

"That's got to be the best pirate I have ever seen," his lieutenant said.

"So it would seem."

SCENE CHANGE

Jack had his head turned away from Hope and Will as he watched the Dauntless.

"I've got to hand it too you, Captain. I think Commodore Norrington will think twice about calling you the worst pirate he has ever seen again." Jack's smiled faded and he turned around and saw Hope standing before him and Will grinning behind her.

"I knew I'd like you," he said realizing he had underestimated her. Gradually accepting that a woman was on board, they set out into the open sea.

NOTE: Well? I know I took a long strip from the movie word for word but it was a scene that I couldn't find a way to shrink. I also know the Hope is not the norm for women back then. So, just think of her as a rogue. Her role here plays the crucial part in understanding her role in Books 1 and 2

ArianaielNightstar

**MORE REPOSTS TO FOLLOW (CHPS 11-17)**

Next Chapter: _Tortuga_


	11. Tortuga

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related.****

**Tortuga******

 Hope stood on the main deck of the ship looking out and paying no attention to the two men talking up at the helm until she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. When she turned around she saw Will with his sword a few inches away from Jack's back.

            "My father was not a pirate!"

            "Will!" Hope yelled to him as she ran up to the helm.

            "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

            "Will! He's a bloody pirate. His goal in life is too make other's miserable…" Hope started as Jack cut her off.

            "Not true. My goals in life are to raid, pillage, plunder, and pilfer."

            "Did I ask what your goals were?"

            "No you didn't, love, but,"

            "Then be silent!" Hope yelled at him as he put his hands up in defense. "Will, if you kill him you give up every chance we have of finding Elizabeth." Will hesitated before continuing with his statement as if he ignored what Hope just said.

            "You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement in a fair fight I'd kill you." Hope sighed and raised her hands a little.

            "Why do I even bother?" she said leaning against the railing. Seconds later she saw Jack spin the wheel moving one of the sails.  The yard caught Will and swung him out over the sea. "Will!" Hope cried out before spinning to face Jack. "Are you bloody ins…" Hope yelled out with Jack cutting her off.

            "Uh uh."

            "You're ins…"

            "Uh uh uh uh!" Jack said pointing his finger at her. Hope fumed before she grabbed his hand and pushed it down.

            "If you kill him. I kill you. Savvy?" Jack smiled his crooked grin.

            "You are just full of surprises, aren't you, love? I'm starting to like you even more." Hope looked at him disgusted before looking down and realizing she was still holding his hand down. She quickly removed her hands and wiped them on her pants.

            "Don't be acting so surprised, love. You were unable to resist the charm of Captain Jack Sparrow. Nothing to be upset about." Hope scoffed at him.

            "You're such a pirate."

            "Why thank you, love."

            "Bring him back over instant!" Hope demanded.

            "Come, come. There's no reason to get your bodice in a twist. Just let me say one thing." Jack said turning to Will and pulling his sword. "As long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do, and want a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy so you'll have to square with that some day. Now me for example, I can let you drown. But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?" Jack said as he swung Will back on board.

            "Tortuga?" Hope asked.

            "Tortuga," Jack said grinning.

            "You cannot be serious. You are going to subject me to all that womanizing? I swear if any harm comes to me, the commodore won't be too happy about that."

            "Relax, love. You're safe with ole Jack," he said putting his arm around her. Hope tore herself away from his grip.

            "I wouldn't trust you, nor would I ever think that I would be safe with you wherever we go. You're a bloody pirate and nothing can change that." She then took off down the stairs and headed below deck.

            "She's a bit harsh for woman. So much hate and anger towards us pirates."

            "She has every reason to be."

            "And why's that?"

            "Pirates invaded Port Royal eight years ago."

            "And? That's not much incentive for her to hate pirates so much."

            "They killed her sister," Will said going back down on deck to sharpen his sword.

            "Did they now? He's already started."

Near nightfall the three pulled into Tortuga. They anchored the ship out in the bay and took a long boat to shore. Jack excitedly got out of the boat and tied it off before a big smile came to his face.

            "What's he so happy about?" Will asked as he got out then leaning over to help Hope out.

            "Tortuga is one of the most popular pirate havens.  It's a big filth pot in the Caribbean," Hope answered. 

            "Right. Here we will find the finest sailors in world," Jack said as he sauntered ahead being followed shortly by Hope and Will.  When they entered into the interior more pistols, screaming, laughing, and drinking welcomed their sights. Jack didn't seem to care, Will was a little defensive but acted like Jack, as for Hope, she was utterly disgusted by what she saw. She watched as three, heavily painted, almost entirely clad women past by her.

            "I heard about the women here, but I never thought like this," she said catching up with Will. Jack turned back her.

            "Aye. This town never makes a man feel unwanted." When he turned back around a red headed woman headed toward him. "Scarlett!" he said joyously going to her but only received a slap. Will looked at him surprised and Hope looked very amused. "Not sure I deserved that." When he turned again another woman came up to him. "Giselle!"

            "Who was she?" Jack started to reply but she slapped him as well.

            "I may have deserved that," Hope laughed and walked to him.

            "You're lucky those two got to you before I did."

            "Now, don't be harsh. Admit it, you like me."

            "You think to much, captain." When she looked away there was a man staring her intently.

            "Come! My business here and rum awaits!" Jack said as he continued on his way to a tavern.

            "Rum?" Will and Hope said in unison as they followed. Hope didn't get very far before the man who had been staring at her grabbed her arm.

            "Ye be a pretty young lass. What say you to a little company?"

            "No thank you, sir."

            "So proper. I like that." Hope tried to pull her arm away but his grip was to strong.

            "Let go of me!" she shouted as she kneed him.

                "You be payin for that, missy!" As he lunged she drew her sword but before she could do anything another sword was at the man's throat. The man froze. Hope looked to her side and saw it was Jack.

            "I would advice you, mate, to leave the lady alone. There are plenty more that would gladly welcome your company." The man backed away slowly and went on his way.

            "I could have handled him by myself. I didn't need your help," Hope protested.

            "Darling, if you would have attacked him you would be fighting every person here right now. So. You should thank me."

            "That I will not do. Now, if you please I would like to leave this area. So take us to where you were going."

            "No place to go. It's right there, love," Jack said pointing to a stable area behind him. "So." He quickly put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards the stable. "Ever had a pint of rum before, love?"

            "No. I avoid such things. And do not think you will convince me too either," Hope said pulling out of his grasp.

            "Suit yourself, darling," he said entering.

            "That man is completely…" Hope started as Will cut her off.

            "I think he fancies you." Hope looked at him appalled.

            "Yes. Me and whatever other woman crosses his path."

            "No. I think it's more than that."

            "Whose side are you on?"

            "I'm just saying it's possible."

            "Possible? I hardly think so."

            "Coming?" Jack's voice came as he stuck his head out of the door. Hope and Will followed him into the stable, where he grabbed two buckets and filled them with water.

            "What's that for?" Hope asked. Jack didn't answer her as he filled a second one and handed it to Will.

            "Watch and see, darling." As they headed further in Hope caught sight of a man sleeping with pigs. Jack quickly threw his bucket of water at the man who shot up instantly.

            "Curse you for breathing you slack jawed idiot!" The man yelled. "Mother's love, Jack. You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

            "Fortunately, I know how to counter it.  The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Will and Hope looked at Jack confused. When the man nodded and stood Will threw the second bucket of water at him.

            "Blast! I'm already awake!"

            "That was for the smell." Hope looked around Will at the man who caught sight of her.

            "Jack, why didn't you say ye brought a young lass with you?"

            "Not really brought, she came on her own accord." Hope looked at the man as if recognizing him.

            "Mr. Gibbs?" This surprised both Gibbs and Jack.

            "Aye. How do you know me?"

            "You were a sailor on the Dauntless the day Governor Swann arrived in Port Royal nine years ago."

            "Aye, I was. Who might you be?"

            "Hope Danforth.  I'm the minister's daughter. I heard about you from the governor's daughter."

            "I remember a Reverend Danforth, but didn't know he had a daughter."

            "Two, actually. My sister was killed one year later."

            "Well, I know I'm all for grand reunions but Gibbs and I have some business to attend too, so if you'll excuse me." Jack said.

     Later on at a tavern Jack and Gibbs talked silently and drank in a secluded corner of the tavern while Hope and Will stood not far away.

            "I don't much care for this place. Lord knows what some of these men will do."

            "I agree, I don't like it here either," Will said.

            "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage," Jack's voice came to Will. He quickly turned his head in suspicion.

            "What's the matter?" Hope asked. 

            "It's nothing," Will said just as an overweight woman came over and smiled at Will seductively.  She stumbled a bit pushing both him and Hope.

            "Repulsive! If these women had any sense of propriety they would put some clothes on," Hope said as a very drunken old man lead the woman away. "As much as I hate how overprotective Edward and the commodore are, I would give anything for one of them to walk through that door." Will was silent. "Are you sure you're all right."

            "I think Jack is using us, at least me."

            "Why do you say that?"

            "In the prison he only decided to help after he learned my name and then he says my father was a pirate. Now I just heard him say the word leverage in a place where he can find willing sailors to accompany us to rescue Elizabeth." Hope contemplated this. 

            "Now that you mention it. It does sound a little strange. I think it best we keep a closer eye on him from now on." Will nodded as Gibbs and Jack finished.

            "Well. Mr. Gibbs here will find us a crew while we find a place to rest for the night," Jack said as they all walked out of the tavern. By the entrance two men walked towards Hope in a drunken state. Jack was about to help again when she glared at the two and pushed them away. Both fell to the ground and tried to regain their wits.

            "I feel better now," she said lightly as she turned and walked out the door. "Coming gentlemen?" Jack looked at Will.

            "I think I'm starting to envy that Lieutenant Gillette." With that they too left to find a crew.

NOTE: Well? What do you think? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Click, Type, Click. That's all it takes.

NEXT CHAPTER:  **Voyage to Isla de Muerta**


	12. Voyage to Isla de Muerta

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related.****

NOTE: Thank you to Dawnie-7, Ani Sparrow, and MissJackieSparrow for being faithful reviewers. Authors need opinions. Follow their example. Please don't make me beg, but I will if I have too. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**A Night in ****Tortuga******

    After parting with Mr. Gibbs, the three headed back to Interceptor on board a long boat.  Will and Jack did the rowing and Hope sat fuming. All the way to the dock Jack had been a major annoyance, not to mention that men kept approaching her. She got in a verbal battle with one of them, which Jack found very amusing.

            "Now don't be cross, love. The next time we come ashore it will be to meet me new crew,"

            "Comforting," she said sarcastically.  Will smiled to himself. When they reached the boat Jack climbed up first, followed by Will, then Hope. When she neared the top a hand appeared before her. Looking up she saw it was Jack. 

            "May I be of assistance?" Hope looked at him for a moment confused before she allowed him to help her up. When up on deck she walked off without a word or a glance. Jack turned around. "You know, Hope." She stopped with her back to him. "I'm going to get you to smile for me at least once before this adventure is over," Jack said grinning as he continued to pull the boat up.  She turned her head part way and looked at him for moment before she smiled and headed below deck. It was small, but it was a smile. 

     Later that night, Will lay up on deck, huddled by some barrels trying to sleep when Hope walked up on deck. She saw him and walked over.

            "Mind if I sit?" he looked up at her.

            "Not at all." Sitting down beside him they stayed there in silence for a few moments. "What are we doing, Hope?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "This. Chasing after Elizabeth. Since we left I have thought of nothing but if she is all right.  And then I ask myself why I'm doing this. The commodore is right. I'm not military, and I'm not a sailor, I'm a blacksmith, what can I do?"

            "Since when has William Turner ever doubted his abilities?"

            "Every day. I've been a blacksmith apprentice since I was twelve. When I learned to make swords properly I never thought they were good enough when orders came."

            "And this coming from a man who taught a lowly, minister's daughter to sword fight with the best of them. The same man who had the courage to stand up to the Commodore of the Royal Navy. Will, it's not that you feel like you can't do anything. You feel like that because the woman you're in love with is sailing around with pirates and you don't know where she is. And the only clue is a pirate who outwitted the Royal Navy, who you think much less, can't be trusted." Will looked at her surprised.

            "You could tell?"

            "Will, Elizabeth is my best friend. I see how you react whenever you see her."

            "It's strange. I'm not one who normally…"       

            "Takes rash action?" He nodded. "What's rash about all this? You're in love with her and when we're in love, we always tend to do crazy things."

            "Have you?"

            "Actually I did once. When I was seventeen, the governor threw a party in honor of Elizabeth's sixteenth birthday. Edward was my escort, although he stayed by my side almost the entire night I caught him staring at a girl across the room several times. She was one of those girls who flirt a little too much. She was proper in every thing she did and all the boys were flocking around her. When I went to talk to Elizabeth he took the chance to ask her for a dance. Of course she accepted, who wouldn't? To dance with an officer of the Royal Navy was a thrill for most girls. It wasn't just one dance, it was several. Angered I left without telling him anything. A few days later he came to see me but I refused to speak with him. I didn't want to talk with him. I was afraid he was having second thoughts about our courtship. So, jealous, in the way I was, I began acting like that girl. When I finally did see him he looked at me in a way I had never seen before. Finally after two weeks or so of that behavior he pulled me aside and asked why I had changed and why I had ignored him for the post few days. So I brought up that girl. And the moment I did, the look on his face was all I needed to see that he did love me. He looked so upset, like he committed the biggest sin. He asked for my forgiveness and when I accepted, it was like the day we met all over again."  Will was silent. "No matter how much you tell yourself you shouldn't here, don't let that cloud your mind.  If you do, then Elizabeth doesn't have a chance."

            "Thank you, Hope."

            "Anytime. Of course, it does help when your father's a minister." Will laughed. The two continued to talk until they both fell asleep.

SCENE CHANGE:

            The next morning the bright sunlight awoke Will and Hope. Stretching as they stood up the sight of Tortuga welcomed them.

            "It doesn't look so bad in daylight," Hope said surprised.

            "Where's Jack?" Will asked as they both looked around the ship. Hope saw the boat still where Jack tied it off the night before.

            "He's probably still sleeping," Hope said.

            "I'll go wake him."

            "No. That's okay, I'll go. Besides, if he tries anything I can slap him. He seems to get a lot of that," she said heading towards the cabin and knocking.

            "Jack?...Jack!..." she said knocking on the door several times. She sighed before she walked into the cabin and sure enough Jack was on his back passed out on the bed.

            "Jack!...Sparrow!" he didn't move. "So help me if you are doing this on purpose," she grumbled to herself as she walked to the side of the bed and shook him. He didn't move so she leaned down by his ear.

            "Jack!"

            "Just one more, love," he said, still sleeping, as he pulled Hope down to him and kissed her. She was caught completely off guard and didn't really have time to react before, still sleeping, he rolled over her and continued to kiss her. What happened next she didn't know why but she allowed him too for a few seconds before she pushed him off onto the floor. The impact woke him. 

            "How dare you!" she yelled. He looked at her in a confused gaze.

            "What did I do?"

            "You kissed me!" His head shot up as he realized what had happened.

            "I can explain!" She quickly turned on her heels and walked out, Jack running after her.

            "I cannot believe you!" Will heard Hope shout as she left the cabin with Jack running right behind her in a drunken state. 

            "I didn't mean it. It was completely honest. Haven't you ever dreamed about something and then did that something while in that dream that you couldn't control?"

            "No! I have not!"

            "Okay. Hope just calm down, calm down. What happened?" Will asked.

            "He kissed me!" Will stared at him.

            "Yes I did. But it wasn't you it was someone else!"

            "Who? Scarlett? Giselle? Or what ever other woman you've been with!"

            "Hope, please. It didn't mean it. I was dreaming. I'm sorry." She was silent as she slowly calmed down. 

            "All right. I'll forgive you this one time." Jack placed his palms together and bowed.  "But so help me. If you try anything like that again I'll…"

            "Turn me into a eunuch?" Hope gave a small laugh as she shook her head smiling. Jack brightened. "You just smiled. I got you to smile and laugh."

            "Don't look too much into it." Hope said still smiling a bit. Suddenly back to his old self again he jumped up.

            "So. Let's go get me crew!"

SCENE CHANGE:

    Hope, Will, and Jack slowly walked down the line of sailors Mr. Gibbs had gathered. So far they seem civilized enough. Each of them nodded their head at Hope when she past by them.

            "You sailor," Jack said catching sight of an elderly man with a blue and yellow parrot.

            "Cotton, sir," Gibbs informed him.

            "Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer man!"

            "He's a mute. Poor devil had his tongue cut out." All three grimaced when he showed his tongue. "He trained the bird to talk for him."

            "Mr. Cotton's parrot. Same question."

            "Wind in the sails, wind in the sails!" the bird squawked and the faces on Will, Jack, and Hope were priceless.

            "This place keeps getting more and more interesting," Hope said.

            "And what's the benefit for us?" a feminine sounding voice called out. They looked down the row at a figure with their head leaning forward and a brown hat covering their face. Jack approached cautiously and lifted the hat.

            "Anamaria!" The woman slapped him hard causing his head to snap towards Will and Hope. Hope very amused spoke.

            "I suppose you didn't deserve that either," he frowned defeated.

            "No. That one I deserve." Hope watched in amusement as the woman slapped him again and then proceeded to give him a good tongue lashing.

            "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Will asked Hope.

            "How'd you guess?"

            "You'll get another one," Jack said in a high pitched voice.

            "A better one!" Will added. Jack turned to him.

            "A better one!"

            "That one!" Hope said pointing to the Interceptor.

            "What one?" Jack said as Hope and Will motioned towards the Interceptor.

            "That one?" Jack growled. Hope nodded.

            "Aye, that one! What say you!"

            "Aye!" All yelled in unison and left.

            "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman on board, sir."

            "Actually it will be two women." Jack said pointing to Hope who waved at Mr. Gibbs. He started to protest again but Jack cut him off. "There is no choice for two reasons, one: I'm not leaving Miss Danforth here, and two: it would be far worse not to have her, both of them." Jack said looking upward before heading towards the crew. 

SCENE CHANGE:  
     The Interceptor set out to Isla de Muerta. Along the way they ran into a storm.  The waves were so fierce it knocked the sailors back and forth as they struggled to tie off the sails.  Hope was at the helm along with Jack tightening ropes.  She looked behind her and saw him holding his broken compass.

            "Why do you bother with that thing? It doesn't point north!" she yelled over the storm.

            "Aye." She went over to him.

            "Don't you think we should take in the sails?"

            "No. She can hold a bit longer!" 

            "How can you be so sure?"

            "Trust me."

            "Trust you?" she yelled just as a wave came over the side and pushed her into Jack. He caught her just as Gibbs came up. 

            "We should drop canvas, sir." Jack still had his arm around Hope.

            "You see. Even he agrees with me," Hope protested as another hit by the waves pushed her again.

            "As I said before, she can still hold!" he yelled.

            "For a woman, you sure know much about ships, lass," Gibbs said.

            "When you're engaged to a marine you learn a few things." She would have pulled away from him but the ship kept getting hit so she stayed where she was.

            "Captain. What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood?"

            "We're catching up!"

SCENE CHANGE:

After the storm the Interceptor sailed over calm waters.  Jack stood at the wheel as always and Hope, surprisingly stood with him her back turned to him watching the course they had passed.

            "You are looking the wrong way. The adventure is on the horizon." Hope smiled a little.            

            "Maybe for you, Captain. But for me there is no horizon. By now my father has found out what I have done and when I return to Port Royal the consequences will be great."

            "He can't be all the bad can he?" Hope turned to him.

            "He's a minister. Enough said. In ways I think he is worse than Norrington and the governor put together."

            "You still be his daughter. He loves you."

            "You know for a pirate you seem to well versed on the matters of family and presume much."

            "I wasn't born a weasely, black gutted pirate, love.  I became one on my own accord" Hope laughed a little and this made Jack smile.

            "Fair enough," The two starred at each other for a few moments before Hope turned away. Jack looked down at the wheel after another few moments of silence then back over at Hope.

            "Come." Hope turned to him confused.

            "Excuse me?"

            "Come here." Jack said gesturing to him.

            "And why may I ask?"

            "Just come here. I promise I will do nothing. I want you to see something."  Hope was hesitant. Jack sighed and grabbed her arm.

            "No! Let go of me!" Hope said as he positioned her in front him, her back to his chest. He took both her hands and put them on the wheel all the while keeping his hand on her wrists.

            "Look out to the sea in front of you. Put your mind at ease and let your senses guide you.  What do you feel?"

            "The wood of the wheel and your cold hands."

            "Would you please try harder and be serious." Hope sighed.

            "I don't feel anything Jack."

            "Close your eyes."

            "What?"

            "Please?"

            "Very well." Hope closed her eyes.

            "Now. Let you senses take over. What do hear?"

            "The waves."

            "Very good. Now. What do you feel?"

            "Peaceful. Relaxed."

            "You're close. That is how you feel. What do you feel?"

            "Freedom."

            "Exactly. Nothing holds you down. Every time you set sail it's a new adventure. That be the main reason for me becoming who I am. A ship is freedom." Hope turned to Jack.

            "I never thought of it that way."  Will looked up to the helm and saw how close Jack and Hope were.

            "Mother's love. Would ye look at that now." Gibbs said walking to Will. "Don't believe I have ever heard of Captain Jack Sparrow letting anyone touch the wheel of his ship. You could be blind but still see that something be growin between those two." Will's face took on an angered look before he marched up the stairs to the helm. "And that your feelings aren't completely set for one woman." Gibbs said quietly to himself before continued on with his duties.

            "Hope!" She ducked under Jack's arm and went over to Will.

            "What is it Will?"

            "I need to talk to you about something." He said leading her away with him. Before descending the stairs he glared back at Jack and who smiled at him.

SCENE CHANGE:

            As the storm the journey continued and soon enough they passed through the graveyard of ships just beyond of Isla de Muerta.  The crew was intrigued and a little uneasy.  Hope and Mr. Cotton were up on the helm as Jack stood behind the wheel holding his compass. Cotton looked at him strangely, not knowing what Jack's issue was with the compass.  Hope tore her attention from the graveyard and saw this.  She went over to him and grabbed the compass.

            "Would you put that thing away for heaven's sake!"

            "No, no, no, no. Don't do that!" Jack said reaching for it.

            "Will you put it away?"

            "Yes, yes. Now let's have it." Hope reluctantly gave it back to him. He faked putting it in his pocket until her back was turned and then he pulled it back out.  She quickly turned back knowing he would try something.

            "You're hopeless!" Hope said as she proceeded to the main deck, passing by Will and Gibbs talking.

            "Back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Hope stopped and turned.

            "What?" she asked. Gibbs looked at her and Will, knowing he had just said a big mistake.

            "Mr. Gibbs. You know more than you are letting on. Tell us right now. Who is Jack Sparrow?"

            "Like I was telling the kid. Not much is known about Captain Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. He plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

            "So that's the reason for all the…" Will said acting like Jack.

            "Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will and Miss Hope. When a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate.

            "Captain Barbossa," Hope said realizing everything as Gibbs nodded in truth.    "How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked.

            "Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

            "You have to be kidding. Will, you don't actually believe this do you?"

            "It be true."

            "Yes, for the mythical Captain Jack Sparrow. But not the real one.'

            "Believe what ye want, Miss Danforth." Gibbs said looking to Will.

            "He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

            "Aye, sea turtles,"

            "What did he use for rope?" This caught Gibbs off guard.

            "Can't say can…" Hope started but was cut off mid-sentence.

            "Human hair…from my back," Jack said coming up. Hope shook her head disapprovingly. "Let go of the anchor! Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore,"

            "What? You and Will. What about me. I will be damned before I stay here and do nothing."

            "It is for your own safety. Wouldn't want that bloody fiancé of yours to be heartbroken if something were to happen to you."

            "I don't care, Jack. I'm coming with you."

            "No you're not." Hope pulled her sword and raised it to his neck.

            "Yes I am and that's final."

            "You think this wise?"

            "I don't know. It would depend on your definition of wise." Hope stood in front of him like a stone wall. Jack saw this and the determination in her eyes.

            "Have it your way then, love. You may come," Jack said walking to the boats.

            "Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

            "Keep to the code."

 NOTE: I know some of you might not like this, so I apologize for putting other character lines in someone elses mouth especially if that character was not in the movie. I just felt that a couple lines helped the scenes better with the addition of a new character. So, forgive me.  Other than that.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

ArianaielNightstar


	13. Isla de Muerta

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related

NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Click, Type, Click

****

**Isla**** de Muerta**

            "I'm curious. How are we supposed get inside the cave without the Black Pearl crew seeing us? I know Barbossa would not be dumb enough to leave the ship unattended," Hope asked as they climbed into a boat and headed into the caves.

            "There is more than one passage, love. The Pearl is anchored on the other side of that rock. Now that great rock is what will keep us out of sight from whatever dogs he left on board." As they entered the caves it was just as much a graveyard as it was outside, only in here there were skeletons. Will leaned towards Hope.

            "What did you think he meant by, keep to the code?"

            "The pirate's code," Hope said.

            "Pirate's code?"

            "It's a set of rules that the pirate captains Bartholomew and Morgan set down for all pirates to follow."

            "You're interesting, Hope. For someone who hates pirates as much as believe you do. You are well versed on the ways of pirates."

            "I studied every book in my father's library about pirates after my sister was killed."

            "You will have to tell me about that sometime. Your sister plagues your every thought."

            "I'd rather not." Rowing further inward Will and Hope's eyes widened when the lantern illuminated a pirate skeleton.

            "What code is Gibbs supposed to keep too if the worst should happen?" Will asked.

            "Miss Danforth, just told you."

            "What part of the code?" Will asked again.

            "Any man who falls behind is left behind."

            "That's a very dismal thing to put down as a rule, if you ask me," Hope said.

            "And why's that?" Jack asked. 

            "Well I always felt that if you spent nearly all your time around a certain group of people you start to think of them as a family. If you had a brother, would you honestly leave him behind?"

            "That doesn't matter. It's against the Code."

            "The code. You know, I find it hard to believe that you pirates care so much about 'the Code' which are basically a set of rules. But yet, you break rules everyday, and those rules you break are usually read at your hangings and are quite numerous. So why would breaking the code matter?" Hope asked. Jack was caught off guard by this. For once, he didn't have anything to say.

            "No heroes amongst thieves," Will added.

            "You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates. You're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're completely obsessed with treasure," Jack said while they continued in, passing over thousands of gold coins, jewelry, and anything else pilfered by other pirates.  There were so many under the water a yellowish glow cast its light onto the faces of the three occupants.  When they came ashore, Will, as usual protested Jack's statement.

            "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

            "Is that so? Well, Hope here is just as guilty of committing acts of piracy as you. She is even obsessed with treasure, although her treasure is somewhere out in the Caribbean."

            "What are you talking about? What treasure?" Hope asked. Jack led them up a slope to an open area.

            "Not all treasure is silver and gold." Jack said to the two as they climbed up and before them stood the crew of the Black Pearl. Barbossa and Elizabeth stood up by a chest on a mound of gold coins.

            "Punished we were the lot of us. Disproportionate to our crime!" Captain Barbossa preached to the crew before opening the chest. "The cursed treasure of Cortez, himself!" Will attempted to spring from his spot but was pulled back by Jack.

            "Not yet. Wait for the opportune moment," he said going back the way he came.

            "When's that. When it's of greatest profit to you?" Jack turned to the two.

            "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor. I know it's difficult for you but please stay here. Both of you. And don't do anything stupid!" Jack said as he ran off.

            "He's plotting something again. He didn't come here out of the goodness of his heart. All he cares about is getting his ship back and probably taking part of this cave with him."

            "I know. And I am not about to be his leverage."

            "What?"

            "When he was talking with Gibbs back at that tavern, Gibbs was saying something about Barbossa and giving up a ship. Then Jack replied that it was a matter of leverage."

            "Well. Then let's make sure he doesn't get his leverage. Come on," Hope said as they followed after Jack. Will picking up one of the boat oars in the process.

            "Begun by blood. The blood undone," Barbossa's voice echoed throughout the cave just as Will came up behind Jack and knocked him unconscious with the oar.

            "Sorry Jack. I'm not gonna be your leverage. I'll get Elizabeth and you do something to slow the pirates' escape." Hope nodded as she headed towards the boats.

            "Slow them down? Slow them down," she repeated before she looked at the oars.

            "The oars!" She quickly began collecting the oars and headed back to the boat she had come in on. Reaching the boats she heard distant yelling.

            "The curse is still upon us!" one voice yelled.

            "It was you who brought us here in the first place," another voice yelled.

            "Hurry up," she said quietly to herself just as Will and Elizabeth ran over.

            "Elizabeth!" Elizabeth couldn't believe it.

            "Hope!" she yelled running to her friend and hugging her. 

            "Are you all right?" Hope asked.

            "Yes I'm fine."

            "It didn't sound to happy back there," Hope said to Will.

            "They found out that Elizabeth wasn't the one they needed to break a curse," Will informed her as Elizabeth stuck out her hand. She had a cut the entire width of her hand.

            "We have to get out of here," Hope said as they climbed in the boat and rowed out.

            "How did you two find me?" Will and Hope shared a glance.

            "A guide," Will said as they exited the cave. Elizabeth saw the boat.

            "Is that?" she asked.

            "The Interceptor," Hope said. Elizabeth looked at the two of them.

            "You stole the fastest ship of the Royal Navy."

            "We didn't steal it. We commandeered it with the intention of borrowing it." Will looked at Hope recognizing who she sounded like. Hope realized it as well. "The Commodore wasn't too happy."

            "How?"

            "It's a long story."

            "Where's your guide?"

            "We'll explain once we are onboard and sailing," Will said as they continued rowing to the ship and boarded. Elizabeth was the first one on board. She stopped seeing the people in front of her.

            "Not more pirates."

            "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Gibbs greeted. Elizabeth was shocked, for she too recognized him as Hope did back in Tortuga. Hope was the next the climb up followed by Will. "Where be Jack?" Elizabeth looked at the two in angered disbelief.

            "Jack Sparrow?"

            "He fell behind," Will said as he lead Elizabeth away, followed by Hope as they made their way below deck.

            "One of you explain to me what is going on," Elizabeth demanded.  Will was about to speak when Hope placed a hand on his shoulder.

            "I'll tell her. Why don't you help dress her wound," Hope said giving him a look.

            "After the pirates had left, both Will and I went to inform Norrington. One of the guards said that earlier in the day Jack had mentioned the Black Pearl. Norrington didn't care to trust him so we broke Jack of prison.  He came up with a way to take the Interceptor with little force. We sailed to Tortuga and picked up a crew, then came here. Apparently, Barbossa and Jack have a heavy history.  Jack was once captain of the Black Pearl and Barbossa was Jack's first mate. There was a mutiny and Jack was stranded on an island. You know the rest from there.  But, unfortunately we realized too late, that Jack had planned to bargain Will to Barbossa for the ship. That's not the most interesting part. Jack knew Will's father and only agreed to help us after Jack learned Will's name."

            "What sort of man trades a man's life for a ship?" Elizabeth said still angry as she furiously started to wrap her hand.

            "A pirate." He saw her struggling with the bandage a little.

            "Here, let me." As Will started to wrap her hand, he asked her a question.

            "You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours? Why?" Hope gave a small smiled as she slowly exited. When she came up onto the main deck she walked to the helm and sat on the railing and looked out in front of her. Anamaria was at the wheel. 

            "So why did you come with the captain. You seem to be part of the snotty upper class." Hope looked at her.

            "Because. Elizabeth is my best friend, we grew up together, in a way.  Our first chance of helping her wasn't so helpful so we broke Jack out of prison, took this ship and sailed to Tortuga."

            "What did he do this time?"

            "Nothing. He came into our port with a mind to commandeer one of the Royal Navy ships. He ended up saving Elizabeth from drowning when she fell from the fort wall. The Commodore of the fleet found out he was pirate and the governor ordered him hung. He devised an escape plan but it backfired and as such gave us an advantage after Barbossa attacked Port Royal and kidnapped Elizabeth. We thought Jack's reason for helping us was somewhat genuine but all he wanted was that ship." 

            "That's not the only thing he wants."

            "What?"

            "Surely you have noticed it."

            "Noticed what?"

            "Jack Sparrow is not one to fall for someone very easily. He's determined and stubborn to boot. Surely you can see he seems to have a weak spot for you, lass," Gibbs said coming up.

            "Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

            "It be the truth." Hope sighed.

            "Typical. Pirates always want what they can't have."

            "Aye. That midshipman of yours."

            "He's a lieutenant now."

            "Suits him. That lad always was uptight."

            "He's not up…Well, I guess he is in a way. Although his behavior has changed since he became a 1st lieutenant."

            "Doubt in your heart, lass?"

            "No! Of course not. He is still a good man."

            "Being a good man isn't always what wins in the end, lass." Hope was silent as she looked away and saw a ship covered in fog approaching fast.

            "Oh my good lord. Gibbs, I think we have a problem."

NOTE: Well? What do you think? Was it a little better than the last chapter? I know I wasn't to fond of my last chapter. I thought it to be my weakest so far, but I don't know.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Next Chapter: **The Chase and Stranded**  


	14. The Chase and Marooned

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related.

NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Click, Type, Click.

****

**The Chase and Marooned**

"Mary, mother of god!" Gibbs shouted. 

            "I guess this ship isn't as fast as the commodore thinks," Hope said as she ran down to the main deck.

     Below deck, Elizabeth and Will were brought out of their conversation when they heard the crew running about. They turned their attention the companionway just as Hope ran down part way.

            "I think the both of you should come up here!" she said and left as quickly as she appeared.  Elizabeth was the first to exit.

            "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind she'll carry every sail we've got!" Gibbs yelled running past her. Emerging she saw Hope up at the helm looking behind her and Anamaria at the wheel.

            "What's happening?"

            "The Black Pearl is gaining on us!" Anamaria cried.

            "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" she yelled coming to the helm.

            "You can tell them that after they've caught us."

            "We're shallower on the draft, right? Can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Anamaria and Gibbs looked to where Elizabeth pointed. Hope still stood with her attention the Pearl.

            "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Gibbs said.

            "No. That won't work. Speed is in their favor. They've caught up with us double time."

            "Why have to at least try," Elizabeth protested. All three women shared a glance.

            "Lighten the ship. Stem to stern," Anamaria yelled as Gibbs ordered to throw everything overboard that they could afford to lose." The crew did as told but it wasn't enough as the Black Pearl closed in on the stern of the Interceptor. Elizabeth looked back in despair just as Will bounded up the stairs yelling.

            "We have to make a stand! Load the guns!" he yelled.

            "With what?" Anamaria asked.

            "Anything. Everything." Gibbs was hesitant before he ordered to have the guns loaded. All but Hope and Anamaria went to the main deck.

            "Aren't you going to help?"

            "I will. There has to be…" Hope started as she saw what the Pearl was attempting to do. "Gibbs!" she yelled down to him. "The Pearl's turning her head towards the wind!" Gibbs looked and saw this.

            "The Pearl's gonna luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!" he yelled coming to the wheel.

            "Lower the anchor on the right side," Elizabeth said. They all looked at her confused.

            "I see what you're saying." Hope said recognizing what Elizabeth was trying to get out. "Club haul the ship. As close as they are they would have to make a swift and sudden action to avoid hitting us."

            "It has the element of surprise," Will said. 

            "You're daft! All of you are!" Anamaria yelled.

            "Daft like Jack. Lower the starboard anchor!" Gibbs said.  The anchor was lowered and dragged along the ocean floor until it caught onto a rock, jolting the ship and sending the occupants in several directions. Elizabeth watched over the side before yelling to let go. The wheel spun wildly, turning the ship.  Moments later both the ships were parallel to each other as yelling was exchanged between the two crews just as the cannons from both ships were fired.

            "We could use some more ideas, both of you lasses."

            "It's your turn!"

            "We need us a devil's dowry!" Anamaria grabbed Elizabeth holding her pistol to Elizabeth's head.

            "We'll give them her!" she yelled.

            "She's not what they're after."

            "The medallion!" Both her and Will exchanged a glance before Will headed back below deck. Suddenly a shot from the Pearl tore through one the masts of the Interceptor and collapsed onto both ships. The crew of the Black Pearl swung over just following the collapse. And the battle began. Elizabeth and Hope were next to each other when Hope saw the pirates boarding.

            "And so the fun begins."

            "What? Hope you can't be serious, you'll be killed. You can't handle a sword."

            "You're wrong there.  Did you forget that day you walked in on a sparring match between Will and myself?"

            "That was two years ago."

            "Yes. Will has been teaching me for six years. I think I can handle myself decently enough," Hope said before she ran off.

            "Hope!" Elizabeth called after her but she didn't hear. In a second she couldn't see her anymore. She was lost amongst the fighting crews. As gunfire echoed all around Hope had thus far bested every pirate that she met. Gibbs was not more than a few feet from her. She was inching one of them back till he lost his balance and fell overboard.  Another came from behind and knocked her against the railing. The man was about to swing at her when a figure on rope knocked him away into some barrels. She looked at the figure and saw that it was Jack. She was surprised. He swung back over her and knocked the man Gibbs was fighting overboard before setting down on deck.

            "Jack!" Gibbs yelled out. Jack handed him something.

            "Bloody empty!" Jack said turning to Hope. "Hello, love. Did you miss me?" He said helping her up.  Hope didn't know what to say. "You can thank me later," he said continuing on his way. She smiled before she continued to fight as well. She knocked a few more overboard before she saw Elizabeth run past her to the hatch leading below deck.

            "Will!" she screamed. "Hope! Help me! Will is trapped down there." Fighting off another man she helped try to move the wood weighing down the opening. "We can't move it!" Elizabeth yelled just as two men came from behind Hope and dragged her away.

            "Elizabeth!" she called out just as another two grabbed Elizabeth and followed, taking both of them to the Pearl.  With that the battle was ended.

            On the Black Pearl, Pintel held his pistol and warned no one to speak the word 'parley.'  He came across Hope.

            "Well, well. Another poppet," he said sneering at her just as Elizabeth lifted the ropes over her head.

            "Elizabeth!" Hope yelled out as the Interceptor exploded.

            "You've got to stop it!" Elizabeth yelled running to Barbossa and jumping on him. Hope followed Elizabeth's example as she pulled the ropes over her head and went to help Elizabeth but was stopped as Pintel and Ragetti grabbed her.

            "Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." Barbossa said throwing her into his crew.

            "Let her go!" Hope yelled to him. Barbossa walked over to her.

            "Another young missy.  Tell me, what be your name?"

            "None of your concern!"

            "Now, let's not be like that."

            "Hope Danforth."

            "Danforth? Really?" Barbossa said as if he recognized the name. "Any relation to an Isabelle Danforth?" Her anger was replaced by shock and he saw this.

            "That was my mother's name."

            "Your mother?" he said smiling.

            "Barbossa!" a voice came from the side. They all looked and saw it was Will. "She goes free!" he said pulling at pistol and aiming.

            "What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked walking to him. 

            "She goes free."

            "You've only got one shot and we can't die,"

            "Don't do anything stupid!" Jack pleaded.

            "You can't. I can," Will said jumping onto the railing and placing the pistol at his throat.  

            "Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

            "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though, eunuch."

            "My name's Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins. On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker."

            "Name your terms."

            "Elizabeth goes free."

            "Yes we know that one, anything else?"

            "Hope goes free.….and the crew.  The crew are not to be harmed."

            "Agreed."

            The Pearl anchored a little off an island as both Hope and Elizabeth were led to the plank.

            "You. Miss Danforth. Since you are a guest you may go first," he said as she walked to the edge and Elizabeth was put on the end.

            "You'll get what you deserve one of these days, Barbossa," Hope said.

            "Maybe so. But not before you," he said shaking the plank as she fell. Jack tried to break free but was held back. Barbossa saw this and laughed. "So. You finally found something physical to care about. Don't you worry, Jack. You'll be with your fair lady soon enough," Barbossa said just as Elizabeth was pushed toward the end.

            "Barbossa! You lying bastard! You swore they'd go free."

            "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed they'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa turned back towards Elizabeth. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine. So I'll be having that dress back." Elizabeth glared at him and took off the dress throwing it to him.

            "Goes with your black heart." As she continued on her way she and Will shared a look before Bo'sun grew impatient and hit the plank as Elizabeth fell as well. Jack was then ushered to the plank.

            "Last time you left me a pistol with one shot,"

            "By the powers your right. Where be Jack's pistol?" Jack looked over the plank at Hope and Elizabeth.           

            "Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman…would give us a three pistols.        

            "It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman too pick between the two and shoot one of the ladies and the two of you can starve to death yourselves," Barbossa said throwing his pistol over. Jack dove in after it.

            "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack said watching the Pearl.

            "It was your need for your ship that got us into this mess in the first place."

            "Hope's right. You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship!" Elizabeth yelled.

            "Now that's not true."

            "Then what is. You couldn't care less whether we got to Elizabeth on time or not. You used Will, who you have just sentenced to death!"

            "He sentenced himself. He's the one who wanted to go after her. Can I help it, that it just turned out he was the one they needed to break their curse?"

            "What curse? What curse are you talking about?"

            "The curse from the treasure of Cortez. They can't be killed. In moonlight they turn into cruel, demented, vicious pirates." Both women glared at him.

            "All right, fine. You want the truth. The truth is, I was going to _not_ tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with -- which now no one has, thanks to bloody stupid Will. And right now, we could use a ship to get off this island,"

            "Oh yes. By all means. Let's talk about how to get off this island. Why not capture a pair of bloody sea turtles and rope them together with human hair!" Hope yelled.

            "Now you see. About that," Jack started before Elizabeth cut him off.

            "Will risked his life to save ours!"                                                                                 

            "Ha!" Jack said turning on his heels.

             "We have to rescue him!"

            "Off you go, then. Let me know how that turns out." Jack turned away from her and Hope and continued inland followed closely by the two women.

            "You were marooned on this island before, weren't you? We can escape in the same way you did then!" Elizabeth yelled.

            "To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice…unlikely. Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack then went to a tree and knocked before high stepping in four long strides toward something.

            "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents from the East India Trading Company. You sacked Nassau port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" Hope stood next the palm tree with her arms folded watching the two.  Jack looked behind him and she gave him a look that said to tell the truth.

            "Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," he said starting to open a cellar door. "The rumrunners used this island as a cache. They came by, and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Elizabeth kept scolding him as Hope headed back towards the beach and sat down.  A few minutes later she felt someone sit down beside her. When she looked she saw it was Jack. He offered her a bottle of rum. She looked at him with no expression.

            "Peace offering. It's better than salt water." Hope took it without a word and opened it, drinking some. Elizabeth came and sat down beside Hope.  The three of them sat there silently.

            "Jack?" Hope asked.

            "Aye."

            "Can you be honest with me?"

            "Sure, love. Anything you want."

            "Is it true what a few people have been telling me?"

            "About what?"

            "That you have developed a weak spot for me?"

            "That's a bit personal."

            "Jack. I just want a yes or no answer. I don't need an explanation."

            "Why is it so important for you to know that?" Hope sighed.

            "Fine." She continued to take a few more drinks. Jack contemplated things for a moment before he gave in.

            "Yes."

            "What?"

            "The answer to your question, is yes."

            "Why?"

            "You said I didn't need to give you an explanation." Hope smiled.

            "Right. I did say that."

            "Tell you what. I'll give you my reasons if you tell me what happened to your sister."

            "That's a little more personal than asking someone if they have a weakness for you," Elizabeth said.

            "No, it's ok, Elizabeth. I think it's about time I told someone.  I can't keep it hidden forever."

            "Let's have it."

            "It was seven years ago. I remember coming home at midday and seeing Commodore Norrington, well actually he was a lieutenant at the time. He was waiting in the parlor. When he said he had come to talk with father I knew he was going ask permission to marry my sister, Catherine. When I secretly mentioned to her the he was here her eyes lit up. I can't remember a time when I saw her that happy. You see, Catherine, she was unique.  Everyone liked her and always said she was like her mother in every way.  They were a little indifferent to me."

            "What happened to your mother?" Jack asked.

            "She died giving birth to me or that is what my father told me. But, I am beginning to think differently now. How could Barbossa know my mother? My mother would never have associated with pirates?"

            "Maybe you should ask your father whenever you get back."

            "Whenever I get back all I will be able to get from him is a tongue lashing. Anyway, I've ventured from the question. As I said, the people were indifferent to me. About three years after she died I overheard a woman when I was walking through town say that, 'she may look like her mother, but she'll never be like her.' But, back to that night.  Norrington came to visit Catherine. Instead of staying inside they decided to go for a walk and that's when pirates attacked Port Royal. I had never heard such noise before and I was transfixed on the bay. One of our maids had to physically pull me out of my room.  Once we got downstairs Norrington came through the door carrying Catherine.  His entire body was soaked with blood.  We tried to send for the doctor but he was dead so the head butler sent two maids to get the midwife. They were taking a long time.  The butler said he was going to get more cloths to cleanse her wound but just as he did a cannon ball flew through a window and hit him.  After that the only ones left in the house were Norrington, Catherine, and myself. She knew she wasn't going to make it and said her goodbyes.  She died there on the settee a few minutes before the midwife arrived. Norrington had told me that she had been shot face to face with a pirate. The man was in the shadows and he couldn't make out his features. From that day I hated pirates more than anything."

            "Then that would explain your behavior over the last few days."

            "Yes." Silence crept over them once more and Jack sighed hoping that Hope forgot to ask him his reasons for falling in love with her. "I don't really like talking about his. So, I say, if we're going to be trapped here for some time let's make the best of it. Elizabeth, how does that song go we always used to sing?"

            "I hardly think that would be appropriate right now."

            "What harm could it do? We can't sit here in silence."

            "Let's hear it. Come on, Hope's right. We have the time. Let's have it." Jack requested.

            "No. I 'd have to have a lot more to drink." Hope looked at her own bottle.

            "That shouldn't be a problem."

            "We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me," the three sang as Elizabeth and Jack danced around a bon fire. Hope sat on the beach a couple feet away. She wasn't nearly as drunk as the other two and wanted to keep it that way.

            "I love this song!" Jack cried as he collapsed onto the beach. "When I get the Pearl back. I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time!"

            "And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main," Elizabeth shouted.

            "Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom." Hope mind picked up as she realized that was what he had said to her before they arrived at Isla de Muerta. She listened on as Elizabeth talked about how horrible it must be for him to be stranded out here.  Hope realized although drunk, his humane that she saw slightly was really there. It had been there the whole time.  There was more to him than the word 'pirate.'  There was more to his need for the Black Pearl than she first thought. That ship was his life, he could go anywhere he wanted to go. She then stopped her thoughts as she realized that was what she had said so many years ago when she was fascinated with pirates. In that moment she found more respect for him.     

            "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved," Jack said looking over at Hope. She didn't know why, but she smiled back.

            "To freedom!" Elizabeth toasted.

            "To the Black Pearl!" Jack said as he drank and drank and fell to the ground unconscious. Hope watched him and shook her head a little before she toasted herself.

            "To freedom."

            The next morning her and Elizabeth had awoken early and devised a plan to get help.  They started a fire and threw the barrels of rum and food into it. Hope looked upwards at the billowing smoke.

            "Do you think that is enough?" Elizabeth asked.

            "I'd say a few more barrels of rum couldn't hurt. That signal needs to be as high as we can get." Elizabeth went to grab a barrel and threw into the fire just as Jack came running.

            "No! Not good! Stop! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade, the rum!"

            "Sorry, Jack," Hope said passing him to go sit on the beach.

            "Yes. The rum is gone!" Elizabeth said.

            "Why is the rum gone?"

            "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me and definitely Hope seeing as that she disappeared with no words, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

            "But why is the rum gone?" Jack cried. Elizabeth went and sat down by Hope.

            "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." Behind them Jack drew his pistol but then thought better as he took off down the strip of beach. They watched him go. 

            "I hope this signal works," Elizabeth said.

            "It should. Back at the fort before Will and I broke Jack out Norrington said that they would establish the Pearl's most likely course. Hopefully, this island is what they charted and they haven't past by it yet." Hope looked over at Elizabeth.

            "You're worried, aren't you?"

            "Yes. I know I shouldn't be.  My father doesn't think to highly of Will or any other man that isn't of the upper class or part of the Royal Navy."

            "Neither is mine."

            "I don't know if I should tell you this, but, Will loved you." Elizabeth looked at her.

            "He loved you and he still does." Elizabeth was surprised as the two women sat there in silence for several minutes before Hope looked to her left to see if she could spot Jack and saw him standing on a dune staring at something.  She quickly stood up then started to run.

            "I think he sees something."

            "That's impossible, it's too soon," she shouted after. She hesitated before she too began to run. When Hope reached the dune she saw a ship anchored and then caught sight of the British flag and then a rowboat heading towards them with occupants in red. Hope smiled big.

            "She told you it would work!" Hope said excitedly hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. Jack was surprised at this and Hope quickly realized her action. "Sorry. Elizabeth it's the Dauntless!" Elizabeth's pace picked up as she too saw the ship. 

            "I can't believe it!" the two girls watched in anticipation as the boat ran ashore. Hope instantly recognized the marine in the blue coat.

            "Hope? Miss Swann?" the man called out to them. Hope smiled.

            "Edward!" Hope cried as she ran down to him. Gillette ran to her as well and picked her up, hugging her, then kissing her. Jack had a saddened expression on his face. One of the other marines walked to Elizabeth and started explaining things to her.

            "Are you all right? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Gillette asked.

            "I'm sorry, Edward. I had too. I just couldn't sit around when there was an answer and a way closer than the commodore wanted to accept."

            "None of the matters now. As long as the both of you are safe."

            "We are," Hope said as they hugged again.  After awhile they rowed back to the Dauntless.

NOTE: Well? What do you think? I know I know. I used way too many lines from the movie instead of my own but it's bloody hard to write a chase and battle scene using different lines that the movie characters haven't already said or used when you're story directly relates to the movie.  I don't want to hear any comments about that. The next chapter will be better, hopefully. Besides that, I still would like reviews so.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! =) Click, Type, Click.

ArianaielNightstar

.


	15. The Truth

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related

NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Click, Type, Click****

**The Truth**

     The rowboat pulled up along side the Dauntless as several marines helped Elizabeth up on deck. 

            "Elizabeth! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Governor Swann shouted running to his daughter and hugging her.  Hope was the next one on deck followed by Gillette then Jack and the rest of the marines.

            "Arrest that man!" Norrington ordered as Murtogg and Mulroy went to him.  Norrington walked over to Hope.

            "Hope what were you thinking? You should have known better than to sail around with a pirate."

            "Save the lecture, James. You're starting to sound like my father."  Norrington and Gillette were surprised at her delivery.

            "When he's not here I have no choice. You could have been hurt or even killed. What's worse you participated in stealing one of his majesties ships."

            "Then arrest me."

            "I won't do that."

            "Why? I have special privileges being a minister's daughter? Or is it because of my relationship with Edward? Which is it or is it more than that?" Norrington was silent t how she was behaving.

            "I swore to your sister that I would protect you. Having you arrested would be breaking that promise."

            "I had no choice. I wanted to help save Elizabeth.  You knew Jack could give you a clue as to her whereabouts but you said yourself that you considered it but decided against it. And you did that because he was a pirate."

            "But we have to save Will!" Elizabeth's voice came.

            "Right now. There is something more important to deal with," Hope said going over to Gillette. Norrington turned his attention to the governor, who walked towards him.

            "We will return to Port Royal not go gallivanting after pirates!" the governor yelled.       

            "Then we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth shouted. 

            "The boy's fate is regrettable. But so was his decision to engage in piracy!"

            "To rescue me to prevent anything from happening to me!"

            "I don't understand this! Governor Swann what would you do if I were in Will's place?" Hope asked walking in front of him.  He was silent. "Commodore, what would you do?" He was also silent.

            "That's an entirely different situation, Hope. You're not a pirate," the governor finally said.

            "Neither is Will. He only did those things to save Elizabeth. He took the option that made sense, even if it meant trusting a pirate. In this situation Will and I are equally guilty and if you won't help Will then you might as well arrest me now because my actions are no different from his." Jack saw an opening and walked over.

            "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Norrington turned away and looked at Hope.

            "I am not going to arrest, Hope. I refuse to. And as for you Mr. Sparrow. I can pass the chance up by remembering that I serve others, not only myself." Norrington said walking off. Elizabeth ran after him.                                                                                   

            "Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." Everyone was shocked especially Hope.                                                                                                   "Elizabeth . Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" She looked over at Hope who shook her head and mouthed no. Elizabeth gave her look that told her she had too. "I am." Hope looked down and went over to the railing and looked out.

             "A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!" Jack said excitedly extending his arms out before the look for Norrington silenced him. "I know. Clap him in irons, right?"

            "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta." Hope turned around and looked at Norrington in complete shock. "You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

            "Inescapably," Jack said before they hauled him up to the helm where Gillette and a few others stood waiting. The governor surprised walked over to Norrington.

            "Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this."

            "With all due respect, Governor. Mr. Turner is a subject of the British crown, and therefore under our protection." Swann realizes this as the truth before he too heads up to the helm. Norrington looked over at Elizabeth as they walked to the other side of the deck. They talked for a few moments before Norrington headed up to the helm himself.  Elizabeth walked over to Hope.

            "If we get to Will on time he will be heartbroken when he finds out."

            "He is a fine man but not for a woman like you or me Hope. You know that. There is nothing I can do. My father would never permit it."

            "Have you even attempted asking him just as a question?"

            "My father is a difficult man."

            "So is mine. But I won't let that stop me," Hope said before walking off. Elizabeth was shocked at her choice of words before she walked after her.

            "Hope! What are you talking about? You're engaged to Edward, how can you…" Elizabeth started as Hope turned to her and gave her a look. "Oh my god. Hope you can't be serious, don't do it."

            "I'm having doubts, Elizabeth.  I love Edward more than anything but Jack is everything that I always told myself I wanted. It wasn't difficult at first. I hated Jack, but, in the short time I have been with him...there's more to him than you or anyone else realizes," Hope said going to the railing and looking out.

            "You're not falling in love with him, are you?"

            "I don't know. I don't know what I feel. On that island I wanted nothing more than to see Edward again. Then when I finally did I was happy but something in me has changed even though it has not been that long since we have been reunited.  If I look at him now I can say I love him, but if I look at Jack all that seems to be erased. You're just as guilty as me."

            "What?"

            "I saw how you and Will behaved towards each other before the Black Pearl attacked and during. You're insistence to save him was mirror image of him trying to convince James to make a deal with Jack to go after you. You may not want to realize it but when you see Will again and then you look at James. It will be the same thing I am facing. You're in love with Will and I can tell." Their conversation was cut just as a few other officers walked to them.

            "Miss Swann, Miss Danforth. If you come with us you can get cleaned up, if you wish." The two women nodded and followed the officers below deck.

     Later that night Hope stood down at the deck railing as the ship sailed through the graveyard of ships.  All was quiet until she heard someone walk up behind her. She turned and saw it was Jack.

            "Jack," she said a little surprised.

            "Never thought you would be back here again," he said standing beside her.

            "No. It's look worse at night then in fog."

            "Forgive me for saying this but you don't seem very happy. The commodore agreed to go rescue Will and you are back with your dear lieutenant. "

            "Normally I would be, but….it's complicated."

            "Saving Will or seeing your lieutenant?"

            "Edward." Jack was about to say something when Hope cut him off. "I'm sorry."

            "Sorry for what, love?"

            "Everything. I haven't been all that nice to you since we left Port Royal." Jack couldn't believe what he heard.

            "Why this sudden change?"

            "Up until last night I thought of you as a black hearted, lying, womanizing pirate, but, last night I saw the part of you that you tend to keep hidden."

            "Ah. Well I have to. Don't need anyone thinking I had gone soft." Hope laughed a little. "In all honesty. That change you saw was because of you."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "You know when you asked me my reasons for having a weak spot for you?"

            "Yes."

            "That was it.  The first time I saw you I thought you were just another annoying, snooty English woman who was raised proper and probably intended to someone of your class. But then when you showed up with Will in that prison dressed in men's clothing and the behavior you had toward me I knew that you were not like other women.  You were independent, resilient, hot-tempered, and if I may say so, not one to be treated like a helpless woman. If I am being honest, some of the things I said or did to you were only to get one of your comments." Jack had moved closer to her and Hope had leaned forward putting her hands on the railing while he described his reasons to her. "Now. You may get your chance to slap me if you find my next comment to bold but…" he started putting one of his hands on her own. "I never thought I would say this and mean it, but as such I feel you should know. I've fallen in love with you." Her eyes widened and she looked at him. Soon after she saw Elizabeth heading towards them and looked up to the helm and saw Norrington watching them and Gillette coming down the stairs. 

            "Then it's safe to say that I've done the same thing with you," she said looking at him before leaving. He smiled big as Elizabeth walked up to him.  Hope had met Gillette on the way down the stairs.

            "What was that all about?"

            "Nothing. Just a couple of unresolved issues." Gillette smiled before he walked back up to the helm.  A few moments later Norrington walked down and stood beside her. He was about to say something when she changed the subject. "Thank you."

            "For what?"

            "Helping Will and remembering Catherine's last request."

            "I loved her. I don't believe anyone can replace that love or her for that matter." Hope was silent.   "I have the feeling you weren't too happy about Elizabeth's acceptance of my proposal."

            "No, I'm happy for you and congratulations.  It was just a little sudden." He nodded to her before walking over to Elizabeth and Jack.

            "With me, Sparrow."

NOTE: I know. Jack is a little out of character but I didn't know what else to do. I had to get something going between Hope and him.  Besides that, I hope you liked it. Sorry so short.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

ArianaielNightstar


	16. Battle of Two Worlds

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related

NOTE: I had a couple people ask me to add how Hope's mother fits into all this.  This part is just the prequel. To find out how her mother fits into it all, please read this stories sequel(already written): _The Dragon's Eye_.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Battle of Two Worlds

     Hope was below deck when she heard yelling coming from up on deck. Curious, she went up to the main deck and saw two marines dragging Elizabeth, who was protesting the whole way, to the captain's cabin. 

            "They're cursed! They can't be killed!" Elizabeth yelled as the two shoved her into the cabin. Hope quickly walked over to Gillette who stood in front of the doors saying something about a mermaid.  When he closed the doors and turned Hope stood right in front of him. He was startled a bit.

            "What are you doing?" Hope asked.

            "Hope! You've got to convince them. This is Sparrow's doing." Elizabeth yelled

from inside when she heard Hope's voice.

            "The commodore ordered her kept somewhere safe in case we're attacked. The

same applies to you," Gillette said taking her arm and leading her to the cabin. Hope

pulled away.

            "Oh, no. I'm staying right here. If we're attacked I can help." A few of the

marines and sailors within hearing distance laughed a bit. She glared at them.

            "I'm sure you can but the commodore isn't the only one who wants you safe," he

said reaching out for her again but she had seen it coming and backed away.

            "Did you forget what I told you back in Port Royal? I've been sword fighting

for seven years. I can match any of these men."

            "I hardly doubt that, miss. You're a woman," one sailor from the group said. Hope had her back turned to them. In a quick motion she drew her sword, whirled around and threw it. The

sword lodged itself into the mast a mere inches from the sailor. The eyes of all who were

watching were wide especially Gillette's.

            "If anyone else doubts my abilities I would gladly engage in a sparring match with you.

Any takers?" They all shook their heads 'no'.  She walked over to the mast and pulled her

sword out and turned to Gillette who was still looking at her shocked. "I'm staying here

to help. End of discussion."

            "Where did you learn that?" the governor asked walking over.

            "I already told you before, Governor Swann. I have been receiving instruction

from a local for seven years." The governor looked at Gillette then back at Hope.

            "Very impressive," he said walking towards the cabin. 

            "You'll be all right out here, then?" Gillette asked. Hope gave him a look that said

'do I really need to answer that question'. "Very well," he said before heading to the

helm with another officer. Hope went to the railing and looked out.  A few sailors were

still staring at her.

            "Would you please stop that? It's not unheard for a woman to handle a sword…well, I guess it is if you're an upper class woman but still it's not a rule, although some treat it as one." They then went back to doing what they were before as Hope turned her attention back towards the water. She looked down and saw the ropes tied to the anchors moving unnaturally. She quickly ran up to the helm where Gillette was looking at something through his telescope. "What is it?" When no one answered her she looked herself and saw a boat with two women, each holding a parasol. Realizing the truth her eyes widened. "Oh, my god. Edward, I strongly

suggest you prepare the crew." The others on deck including Gillette looked at her.

            "Why?"

            "We're going to have a battle on our hands." Gillette looked back through the telescope just as one of the women threw down the parasol and started strangling the other. Both were from the cursed pirate crew as the moonlight showed them for what they really were. Gillette put the telescope down in alarm just as the pirate on the right fired his pistol knocking Gillette's hat off. Everyone turned just as the rest of the cursed pirates of the Black Pearl attacked.

     Both crews battled against each other, regrettably the pirate were winning. From where she started on the helm, Hope had now been forced to the far end of the ship and now fought with multiple numbers of pirates at times. Blocking the thrust of the one she was currently battling she cut his head off sending it overboard.  The pirate continued fighting without its head but Hope finally had the advantage.  She proceeded to cut the arms off. They fell to the ground and crawled towards her. She stepped on both, picked them up and threw them overboard before knocking the body away.  She grabbed his sword and started to make her way back towards the middle of the ship blocking what ever pirate attacked her. Knocking another overboard she turned to the rest of the Royal Navy. They were attempting to impale them.  She turned to her left and saw Gillette knocked to the deck.   

            "Edward!" she yelled running to him.  Just as the pirate raised the sword above his head to bring it down Hope swung her own, cutting off his hands.  The pirate turned and looked at his arms before looking at her. "So sorry," she said knocking him away.

            "Hope?"

            "Having fun yet?" she asked offering her hand to him. He took it.

            "Not particularly."

            "Good. That makes two of us."

            "Why aren't we able to stop them?"

            "They can't die, they're immortal. The only way to make a stand against them is to

stop trying to impale them and attempt to dismember the head, arms, hands, legs, and

torso if you can," Hope instructed as she set off again.

            "Hope!" Gillette called after her. She turned back to him.

            "Be careful."

            "You too." Her attention was then taken away when she heard the bell ring. In the process of battling another pirate she saw several others shattering the windows of the captain's cabin trying to grab at something. She went and started to knock them away but there were too many for her to handle by herself. As if her mind was read a couple marines came and started to take care of the extra. Cutting the hands from one she saw another at the door stagger back a little. She then saw he was missing his forearm. She caught him off guard cutting his head of and then his other hand. The pirate scrambled around looking his missing parts. "Serves you right!" When she opened the door she expected to see Elizabeth but only saw Governor Swann. He was using a rolled up map to hit the forearm of the pirate she had just fought. When the arm stopped he picked it up, victoriously.

            "Governor Swann?"

            "Hope?" In the moment he spoke the curled hand began moving again and he threw it

into a drawer and closed it.  Soon enough the desk started moving.

            "Where's Elizabeth?"

            "I don't know. She climbed down the back of the ship."

            "She did what?" Hope contemplated the action for a moment. "She went after Will," Hope said as she ran off

            "Wait! Hope! Where did my daughter go?" he called after to her and moving away from the desk. He quickly thought better as he once again leant against it to stop the shaking. When Hope ran back out on deck she saw the crew that had been standing guard by the caves come on board. As two more pirates attacked her she was too preoccupied to see the third pirate coming up behind her.

            "Hope! Look out!" a voice called from behind her. She kicked the two away and turned, seeing Edward on a railing holding a hook and the third pirate coming at her. She quickly rolled out of the way as the hook was thrown. The pirate dodged it and then proceeded after Gillette. She would have went to help him but she was attacked again. The pirate had forced her near Norrington.

            "What are you doing out here?" he yelled out fighting off a pirate.

            "What does it look like?"

            "I thought I ordered you put somewhere safe."

            "They tried but I wouldn't let them. Besides, look around, there's no place to be safe!" She swung her sword at the pirate and cut off his head before she continued on her way. She was blocked by one of the pirates she had kicked away earlier when Gillette threw the hook. As the two fought a second one came from behind her and before she could react he slashed her arm. The force whirled her around and the one she had been fighting slashed her across her abdomen. She yelled out in pain as she fell to the deck. Norrington saw this and tried to go to her.

            "Hope!" His attempt was failed when the pirate he had been fighting with attacked him again.  Hope struggled to stand but couldn't.  The two pirates stood over her grinning.

            "End of the line, poppet," one said. Norrington tried to force his way to her again but

couldn't. He stopped and swung at the pirate again before he turned his attention back to Hope just as one of the pirates raised his sword.

            "No!" In one last effort she reached for her sword and swung it. As her sword sliced his arm of it turned back into flesh. In that moment all noise ceased.  The pirates looked around

the deck and saw that even though they were in the moonlight they were not skeletons anymore.

The two standing over Hope backed away confused.  She crawled away with her good arm

as Norrington reached her and examined her chest wound. "How bad is it?"

            "I don't think it's too deep, my arm is another matter." She said flinching against the pain.

            "What just happened?"

            "Will broke their curse. They're mortal again." Norrington looked around the

deck at the confused pirates.

            "Can you stand?"

            "Give me a moment," she said just as Gillette ran over to her and the pirates dropped their weapons.

            "Are you all right?"

            "I will be, eventually," she said as Norrington stood up straight and confident. 

            "The ship is ours, gentlemen."

            "Huzzah! Huzzah!" the crew yelled boisterously. Hope looked at Gillette.

            "Not bad for a woman." He smiled and laughed a little as he placed his left hand on the side of her head and wrapped his right across her front. She laid her in the hollow of his neck.

     The crew began clearing the dismembered body parts and dead marines and sailors as another half escorted the remaining pirates to the brig. Hope, Norrington, Gillette, and Governor Swann were in the captain's cabin with the ship's doctor as he started to clean and dress her arm wound.

            "I never thought it was possible for a woman of your status to be so skilled with a sword," the governor said.

            "I know. Sometimes I can't believe I chose to learn."

            "Who taught you?" Norrington asked.

            "If I tell you do promise not to arrest him?"

            "I can't arrest a man for teaching someone how to handle a sword." Hope was hesitant and grimaced as the doctor continued cleaning the wounds.

            "Will Turner." They were all surprised.

            "Will Turner?"

            "Yes. He is very skilled with swords when it comes to fighting with them and making them. That sword the governor presented you for your promotion was crafted entirely by Will not Mr. Brown." Norrington was surprised. The governor was about to speak when one of the lieutenants came to the door.

            "Pardon my intrusion. Governor Swann your daughter has returned with Will Turner and Jack Sparrow." Hope sighed heavily thankful they were not killed. Governor Swann and Norrington quickly left the cabin. Hope attempted to follow but flinched in pain.

            "I'm afraid you cannot move around right now, Miss Danforth. I still have to deal with your chest wound." The doctor instructed as he began to wrap her arm. "Now, if you would lay back Miss Danforth so I can clean the other wound.

            "Would you like me to leave?" Gillette asked her.

            "No, that's okay. But, could you do me favor and see if they are all right." Gillette nodded as he left the cabin, shutting the door behind him and walked over to where Norrington and the governor stood. Jack was in irons with Murtogg and Mulroy, and Elizabeth and Will were explaining things to Norrington.

            "Where's Hope?" Elizabeth asked.

            "She's in my cabin with the doctor," Norrington informed them. The three, including Jack held looks of concern.

            "What happened? Is she okay?" Jack asked.

            "Not that it's any of your business. But she's fine, her wounds are nothing to serious. Pardon my intrusion." Gillette informed them and apologizing to the governor and Norrington. Norrington looked at Murtogg and Mulroy.

            "Take Mr. Sparrow, below deck. He will be hung a noon the day after we return." Will watched as they took him away below deck. Elizabeth immediately took off towards the cabin and knocked before entering.

            "Elizabeth," Hope said

            "Edward just told us. How are you feeling?"

            "Aside the pain I'm doing just fine. I take it things went well in the cave?"

            "Yes. Captain Barbossa is dead."

            "That's good. What about the Black Pearl."

            "Those bloody pirates you, Will, and Jack picked up took it, leaving Jack behind before the curse was lifted."

            "Let me guess. Gibbs said that they have to follow the code?"

            "Yes. Because they left, the commodore ordered that Jack would be hung at noon the day after we get back." Hope closed her eyes and sighed as the doctor finished dressing her wound.

            "I need you to stay off your feet as much as possible. I will check on you periodically."

            "Thank you." He nodded and took his leave. "Has James learned nothing? Jack may be a pirate but he doesn't deserve to be hanged," Hope said sadly.

            "I understand. I believe it is wrong as well," Elizabeth added bringing a chair and sitting beside Hope. "I might be wrong about this, but, I've noticed a couple things since that island between you and Jack. You both were very close on the deck earlier tonight." Hope looked at her in sadness and that was all Elizabeth needed to see the truth. "You love him."

            "Yes. I never expected it to happen, it just did. I feel terrible about that. When he is hung I don't want to live the rest of my life with Edward feeling that I could have done more to help Jack."

            "You can try convincing my father."

            "No. Both he and Commodore Norrington are bound by the law to arrest and hang any pirates no matter what." Both the women were silent. "Actually, there might be a way," Hope said pulling her idea together.

            "What way would that be?"

            "There is one way, but it would require Will's help and an act of piracy that Will and I have already committed."

NOTE: Did you like? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Click, Type, Click.

NEXT CHAPTER: The Hanging and Farewell


	17. The Hanging and Farewell

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related.

NOTE:  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

**The Hanging and Farewell**            

     It was two days since the Dauntless left Isla de Muerta and night had fallen over the Caribbean once again. Hope slowly walked around deck and watched the guards on sentry duty. Norrington, the governor, Gillette and all the other officers were in the cabin.  Elizabeth, Will, and a good half of the crew were below deck, most were sleeping.  Hope went over to the below deck entrance and walked quietly down the companionway, past the living quarters deck where everyone else was and down to the prison deck. She was stopped at the entrance by none other than Murtogg and Mulroy.

            "I can't let you go any further, Miss Danforth," Murtogg said.

            "I need to speak with Captain Sparrow."

            "No one can pass without permission from Commodore Norrington," Mulroy said.

            "Please. There was a matter between us that hasn't been taken care of since you got us off that island." They looked at each other. "Please. I won't be long," she said smiling sweetly.  Their faces softened and smiled.

            "All right," Mulroy said.

            "Thank you, gentlemen." They let her pass and when she reached the bottom she saw the Black Pearl pirates in a cell on one side and Jack on the other.  She walked up to him. His back was turned towards her as he was leaning against the side. "Jack." He turned around and caught sight of her.

            "Hope. What are you doing here, love?" Hope went over the cell and knelt in front of Jack.

            "I had to see you."

            "I'm flattered. Norrington don't know does he?"

            "No. The only ones who know are Murtogg and Mulroy."

            "Those two miscreants?" Hope laughed but flinched covering her abdomen with her good arm. Jack reached threw the bars and placed his hand over hers. "How bad is it?"

            "It's nothing too serious. How are you doing?"

            "Well, aside from me being hung in a day or so and trying to make conversation with the band of demented pirates over there. I'm doing inescapably well," he said smiling. 

            "We are not demented!" Pintel protested.

            "I like it," Ragetti said. Pintel thought about it for a moment before realizing it fit. Hope glared at the two.

            "Do you mind?" They put their hands up in surrender. "I talked to Will and we have thought of a way to stop you from hanging."

            "Really? Rubbing off on both of you?" She smiled.

            "Yes."

            "If you spring me from the gallows where will I go? I don't have me ship anymore. Thanks to those bloody cads!" Jack said pointing his last statement at the others.

            "We can hide you at the blacksmith shop then when night falls we can get you on a boat."

            "The blacksmith shop will be the first place Norrington will look. We both know this was going to happen eventually."

            "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. You're just going give up? Just like that?"

            "It's out of me hands, love." Hope lowered her head.  "Look at me. Even if your plan did work, you don't want to live a life like I have."

            "That's where you're wrong, Jack.  When I was fourteen I envied pirates so much. They could go anywhere and see the world, nothing to stop them. You said it yourself, a ship is freedom. I wanted to have that luxury. My whole life has been a cage and after my sister died the ones who were really there for me were Elizabeth, Norrington, and Gillette. When I met Will he was always a confidant. Then you showed up. Granted I despised you in the beginning but that night on the island I realized that you had and were everything I wanted."    

            "Hope. Living the life of pirate is not the life that you want. The life you want is the one you already have. You have a marine, though he is a bit of a prude, that loves you and deep down I know you still love him as well. Marry him, have lots of little Hope's and Edward's, and be happy." Hope shook her and tried to smile but couldn't.

            "Yes. And only to think about you everyday and wonder if there was more I could have done to save you."

            "You'll forget about me in a week."

            "No. I meant what I said to you up on deck that night. I love you. You're memory will plague my mind the rest of my life and even after death. Nothing will…" she started just as Jack reached his arm through the cell and kissed her. When he pulled away he kept his hand on her face.

            "I have already accepted my fate and you must do the same."

            "I can't."

            "You must. At least there is one thing I can die knowing."

            "What?"

            "The first time I was to be hung you hated me. This time, at least I know that I found something to love that loved me back for who I am and not because they had or were forced too."

            "I wish I had someone to love me," Pintel said as the others agreed. They had been listening the whole time. Both Hope and Jack looked over at them.

            "Me too," Ragetti said rubbing his wooden eye.

            "Stop rubbing it!" Pintel said hitting him. Hope turned back toward Jack.

            "I should probably go back up.  Someone might come looking for me," she said as she slowly stood, Jack along with her. He reached his arm back through the cell and cupped her face.

            "If I don't see or speak to you again, I want you to know that I was telling the truth as well. I love you." They stared at each other for a moment.  "Do me a favor."

            "Anything."

            "I know it will be hard for you but when I am standing there with the rope around my neck don't look away. You are the last person I want to see." Hope nodded and reached up and placed her hand over his before she slowly headed back towards the stairs. She looked one last time before she headed back up. 

SCENE CHANGE:

    Jack stood on the gallows looking over to a raised ground where Norrington, Governor Swann, Elizabeth, Reverend Danforth, Hope and Gillette stood. The whole town had appeared to have shown up that day as the grounds were very crowded. To Jack's right the town clerk stood reading a scroll.

            "Jack Sparrow. Be it known that you have been charged for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith. Piracy, smuggling…"    "This is wrong." Elizabeth spoke before Hope agreed.

             "It's not fair. He aided in rescuing Elizabeth and you're executing him."

            "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law." Governor Swann explained.

            "As are we all," Reverend Danforth said. Hope looked away and saw a blue and yellow bird flying overhead.  Thinking nothing of it she turned back to Jack but then looked back realizing it was Mr. Cotton's parrot. Her eyes began scanning the courtyard for Will. Hopefully he had seen the parrot and was in the process of doing what they talked about.

            "Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England." Hope forced a smile and shook her head.  "Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."  Jack looked over at Hope as she did the last thing he asked her to do. Surprisingly Gillette didn't seem to notice. Her eye contact was broken when Will walked up.

            "Governor Swann, Commodore, Reverend Danforth, Hope…" he stopped on Hope. She moved her head and eyes in the same direction towards the parrot. He only looked at her and nodded slightly before focusing his attention on Elizabeth. "I should have told you from the first day I met you. I love you." With that he walked away. Hope smiled a little as she looked back at Jack as the executioner put the rope over his head. Jack was looking at her strangely. She lowered her head slightly and pointed her index finger towards Will's direction. Jack looked down and saw Will forcing his way through the crowd. Norrington realized what he was going to do and called his marines. 

            "I can't breathe," Elizabeth said as she fell backwards. Gillette, Norrington, and the governor attended to her. Moments later the executioner pulled the lever and Jack fell threw catching himself on the blade of the sword Will threw into the door. Will fought with the executioner as Norrington, Gillette, and other marines headed towards the gallows. When Jack's rope was cut he fell through and sliced through the ropes tying his hands. Both Will and him continued dodging and fighting the marines that came at them. Jack's escape finally ended at the parapet when they were blocked.

             "You forget your place Turner." Commodore Norrington said placing a sword at Will's throat as Elizabeth, Governor Swann, and Hope arrived.

"It's right here, between you and Jack."

"As is mine," Elizabeth said going to stand beside him.  

"Lower your weapons!" Governor Swann said to the marines in despair.

"Do not lower your weapons! Remove these two from the pirate," Commodore Norrington yelled out. As the guards pulled Will and Elizabeth to the side, Hope pushed her way through and stood in front of Jack.

"No! Commodore Norrington please!  Don't do this. Let him go."

            "Hope. What are doing?" Gillette asked.

            "I'm sorry, Edward. Commodore, please. Let him go."

"I can't do that Miss Danforth.  It is against everything I have ordered if I let him go free. Jack Sparrow is the most sought after pirate in the Caribbean."  Jack stepped around her but before he could say anything she clasped her hand over his mouth. 

"Jack is a good man.  He may be a pirate but there's more to him than any of you realize.  Please Commodore."

"Miss Danforth. You hate pirates as much as I.  Why are you defending him? He is one of them!" Hope looked at Jack then back at Norrington. 

"You're wrong about that. I used to hate pirates but I don't anymore. He may be a pirate, but as I said there's so much more to him than being a pirate." Norrington saw the expression on her face as she spoke those words and he knew.  He had sensed something on their voyage back to Port Royal, but now he believed his thoughts were correct.

"You defend him now because you love him." Hope closed her eyes and looked sadly at Gillette who held a look of disbelief and confusion. 

"Yes." Jack smiled and turned to guards behind him, mouthing, she loves me. Norrington's face softened and Gillette still had a look of confusion but anger replaced the sadness.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. What about us, Hope? He's a pirate how can you possibly love him, why do you love him?" Gillette said in anger.

"You have to believe me, Edward. I didn't expect nor did I want any of this to happen. I love you, I still do, and I always will. You were the first man I ever truly loved, Edward and I wanted you to be the last. Because of that, I tried so hard to deny my feelings for him but I just couldn't anymore. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I don't ask it of you today but someday I will ask you again and I can only hope you can give it to me."

"So that's it then. Like that, it's over," Gillette said with not so much anger.

            "I'm sorry. I know there is someone out there for you, I'm only sorry I wasn't the one. Part of my heart will always belong to you but the rest belongs to Jack Sparrow." Gillette lowered his head for a moment before he nodded sadly. Hope looked at Norrington who was still trying to figure things out.

"James. Both our families have been close friends for a long time.  You know what it feels like to lose someone you care for."  Norrington lowered his sword remembering the day he lost the love of his life, Catherine. 

"The day pirates invaded Port Royal you had proposed to my sister.  You were coming home to tell me when the town was attacked. Catherine was shot and died several minutes later.  That day you vowed to hunt down the pirates that had taken her from you and kill them.  Over these last eight years I have seen how you live your life.  Since that day your entire life has been nothing but revenge on any pirate that comes into port.   Nothing will ever bring Catherine back.  Killing the pirates who took her life will not give you closure to her death. You need to move on, I did."  Norrington was silent as the others around them were surprised.  "But you found love again in Elizabeth.  When she was kidnapped by Captain Barbossa your hatred against pirates rose even higher. And in your search you found that it was a true pirate that saved her."

"What are you trying to say, Hope?" Norrington asked.

"What I'm saying is that…" Hope started but was cut off by the governor, who had been listening intently.

"That perhaps on the rare occasion, pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy.  Piracy itself can be the right course," the governor said. Hope and Elizabeth looked at him with surprise and Norrington showed the hint of a smile, accepting that what was just said is the truth.

"Lower your weapons and release Miss Swann and Mr. Turner."  As they did Jack looked up and saw Mr. Cotton's parrot flying overhead.

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack said as he came from behind Hope and walked in a drunken manner over to Governor Swann and talked into his face.  The Governor wrinkled his nose at the smell of Jack's breath.  "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, aye?  Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." Jack then moved to Norrington.  "I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate.  Know that." Making his way back past Swann and between Will and Elizabeth and Hope he turned towards Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth.  It would never have worked out between us darling. I'm sorry…"  Hope shook her head remembering that night on the beach. Elizabeth looked at him a little appalled. "For my heart belongs to an annoying, snooty, sword fighting, hot tempered young woman," Jack finished going over to Hope. He pulled her face to him and kissed her. All the marines and Swann were disgusted by this. Gillette looked on with a solemn face. Will and Elizabeth just smiled.  As Jack pulled away he leaned closer to her and whispered.  "The adventure and freedom you seek is right here. I will return in two weeks for you."

"I'll be waiting." With that he went to the stairs of the parapet. "Miss Hope Danforth. As I said before, I have fallen in love you. Lieutenant Gillette, I do hope there are no hard feelings." Hope smiled at Jack. "Friends, this is the day you will always remember, as the day that…" before Jack could finish he bumped into the wall and fell over. Everyone present ran to the wall and watched as Jack fell into the water, miraculously missing the rocks.

"Idiot, he has no where to go but back to the noose," Gillette responded with a smirk.  Hope watched as Jack popped his head above the water then looked into the distance and saw the Black Pearl. 

"I wouldn't be so sure," Hope said. Gillette looked at her as she pointed out into the bay. Everyone watched as the Black Pearl sailed into the bay. Norrington smiled a little and turned

 "Mr. Turner!" Hope watched as Norrington said a few things to Will about the sword he was given.  Gillette and Hope stood watching this. She wanted to say something but thought best not to. "Did you mean everything you said about loving me?" Gillette asked her.

"Yes, every word." Gillette looked in her eyes and saw the truth.

"Then, I forgive you. Even though I don't like the fact that you fell for a pirate. That is something I have to accept."

            "You're a good man, Edward. You'll make another woman very happy." Norrington sheathed the sword and walked away up to Hope. "Thank you, James." Hope said.

"I am still bound by the law when it comes to pirates."

"I know. But you will have a hard time trying to catch him." Norrington smiled and bowed to her.  "Miss Danforth." As Norrington walked away Gillette called to him. 

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" Gillette asked. 

"Oh I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." With that he walked away, being followed by his men.  Governor Swann followed as well but not before turning towards his daughter and Will. 

"So, this is the path you've chosen is it? After all he is a blacksmith." Elizabeth turned towards Will and removed his hat. 

"No.  He's a pirate." Hope smiled and saw Will and Elizabeth finally kiss. 

            "It's about time." She turned back towards the bay and saw water splashing upward by the ship. No doubt the crew hoisting Jack onto the ship.  She stood there and watched until the Black Pearl was just a dot on the horizon before walking away.

**TO BE CONTINUED……….**

NOTE: Well? What do you think? Sadly, this is the last chapter for this story. But don't worry, this story is continued in: **THE DRAGON'S EYE. ** The sequel has already been written(and COMPLETED) aside from the fact that I will be overhauling some of the chapters so they fit with this story.  After that is done and even during I will be writing the second sequel.

NOTE2: To those who read this story but not the sequel, the questions you want might have will be answered.  In the sequel you will find out how Hope's mother fits into all this, who the pirate was who killed Catherine, and a few other surprises. =)

NOTE3: For the sequel to The Dragon's Eye it will mainly be the focus of Hope's daughter. But that is all I will reveal because if I say more the fun is taken out.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**sequel****: THE DRAGON'S EYE**


End file.
